Of Common Villages and Theater
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: AU Prince Nate Rivers is 'kidnapped' by his cousin and lost in a commoner's marketplace. He is found by a theater group. Oh, my...
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Nate Rivers sat next to his cousin, bored out of his mind, though it didn't show on his face. The young prince was thinking of how late it was, how tired he was, not paying attention to anything else. In front of him, a young girl played music on an instrument he didn't care enough to identify. The usual look of apathy on his face, Nate stood up and motioned for the girl to stop at the same time. The girl, a young girl with black hair, who seemed to be about his own age, stopped instantly. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He stated blankly. "Excuse me." His cousin sent him a glance.

"Nate?" He asked quietly. Nate shrugged.

"Send her back." He responded, just as quietly. With a sigh, his cousin waved the girl away.`She left, a confused look on her face. Nate sighed and looked out of the window. His cousin came up behind him.

"You shouldn't do that, Nate. That girl was beyond hopeful."

"Give her some money for her troubles and send her back." His cousin sighed.

"Nate, do you want to get out of here?" The fifteen year old looked at his cousin oddly.

"This is my job, may I remind cousin." His cousin shook his head.

"Look at you, Nate." Nate tilted his head and looked down at himself. He was wearing what he had been ordered to wear---the usual silver and black robes with a blue emblem---the normal cloth for someone of his stature. He raised a hand to his hair and subconciously twirled his white locks of hair.

"I see my outfit. Exactly what is cousin trying to say?" His cousin shrugged.

"Don't you want to break the monotony, at least a little?" Nate shook his head.

"I rather enjoy the monotony, thank you very much." He lied. "Now, as it is late, I am going to bed."

* * *

Nate got kidnapped that night. The only thing that went through his mind was 'My cousin jinxed this, I just know it.' However, the kidnapper didn't get very far---as a matter of fact, they had left the palace grounds when his kidnapper relesed him. Nate looked up into the eyes of his cousin. Twirling his hair, he gave his cousin a look that said 'Explain. Now.' His cousin grinned.

"Just a break from the monotony." He said with a shrug.

"Wonderful break. Now take me back." Nate said.

"Not yet, dear cousin. I'd like to explore a bit---this place seems a bit interesting. You should do so as well, Nate." Nate shrugged and looked at the dark shirt that passed his knees---his pajamas.

"People will know me instantly." He stated blankly. "If not from my clothes then from my name." His cousin smiled. Well, smirked---his cousin rarely smiled.

"I thought of that." He said. It seemed he had already changed from his usual garments of gold and black as well, wearing instead a large white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He also was not wearing socks or shoes. "Here---change into these." He threw a bundle at Nate---inside, he saw white pajamas. "And out here, you can be called Near instead of Nate."

"If I look around with cousin, will cousin bring me back as soon as he's finished?" His cousin nodded, his right hand up.

"I solemly swear it, Nate." Nate shrugged---his cousin wasn't one to break his word.

"And how will I call cousin here?" His cousin shrugged.

"Call me L."

* * *

Near had been following L for an hour and a half when it happened. The marketplace in the village was so much more open and...crowded than the one in the palace. Then again, the one in the palace was mostly merchants displaying their things to a small group of four in the throne room. Here, it was loud, with merchants shouting out bargains over each other, people arguing over prices and items. It was very interesting and, against his will, Near found himself pulled into the whole thing.

However, because it was so crowded was probably the reason it happened. Near had turned around to look at a gold brooch that would probably find its way into the kingdom, and turned again to follow his cousin only to find that L had vanished. He didn't panick, but he didn't know what else to do. So he kept moving, slipping through people silently and effortlessly. He managed to make it to the other side of the marketplace, but it didn't help. L was still no where to be found. Taking deep breaths, Near tried to calm the panic that was starting to rise in his chest.

"Hey." He froze and tilted his head to the side slightly. In the shadows someone called him. "You're certainly a pretty one, aren't you? Come over here, we'll make a deal with you, kid." Near shook his head, trying to keep his breathing normal. If he lost conciousness because of his heart out here, that wouldn't be good. He didn't have to be running in order to lose conciousness---he could do it easily if he got too terrified, or excited. He had always been a sick child, mostly staying indoors and if this turned into a chase...

Then Near was screwed. Completely. He tried not to think about that.

"Back off him." Another voice called out, and Near closed his eyes in a sudden rush on uncharacteristic terror. He knew, he _knew_, that this had been a bad idea, that he should have gone back to the castle. This whole thing was affecting his heart in a way that it shouldn't, and Near's hand unconciously clenched the fabric over it. "He's with us, and you know better than to mess with us."

"My apologies, of course." The man in the shadows came out and Near's eyes widened. The man had been in his late twenties, maybe, and had dark hair. He seemed a little blind, or it may be the result of coming out of a darkened alley, because he squinted a little at himself and the male behind him. "I didn't realize."

"Whatever, Mikami. You never seem to realize these things." The voice behind Near taunted. "You'll get yourself killed one day, by me or one of my men, if you're not careful." Mikami snorted but decided not to reply, favoring instead to walk past Near and as soon as he did, Near fell to his knees. The voice behind him sounded much closer when it spoke again. "You all right, kid? Need help or something?"

"I'm---" Near blinked, staring at the ground. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't place where he heard it. Nonetheless, he couldn't face his 'savior'. He had his normal mask on, but it didn't help that his heart was racing. "Fine. I need to find my cousin." He didn't dare to look at the other without his heart beat normal.

"Your cousin? Hey, I can help with that, I know---Hey! OI!!" Near didn't hear past the 'I know' part---he passed out.

* * *

L was looking for his white cousin. He didn't realize until much later, when he asked if Near wanted to eat and the boy hadn't replied, that his cousin was gone. L shook his head. This was all his fault and he had to find his cousin, because if he didn't it could spell disaster for the kingdom. He had been searching for a little over twenty minutes when he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The other said, dusting himself off slightly.

"It's quite all right, I accept your apology. You bumped into me rather rudely, however, I have something important to do, so if you don't mind, I need to be going now." L replied, making the other scowl.

"What do you mean, I bumped into you? You're the one who nearly ran over me." L shrugged.

"Unnecessary details. Now, if you'll excuse me---" The person he ran into, a teenage boy with brown hair and amber eyes, grabbed L's arm as he walked by.

"I'm not done with you yet, sir." L smirked.

"I'm done with you, however. I really must be going."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm L. And what exactly is your name?" The boy ignored him.

"L? What the---who the hell names their kid 'L'?" L shrugged.

"My parents, that's who. Now, if you don't mind---"

"Raito, let's get going!" L looked in the same direction the boy that held his arm did and his eyes widened slightly. There, waving and calling to the boy near him, was the girl who had been in the castle earlier. He turned around quickly to look at Raito.

"You got lucky." The boy hissed at him. "Coming, Sayu!" He called out, walking towards the younger girl. L sighed and shook his head. What was he doing again? Oh, right. Finding Near.

* * *

Near woke up, shaking his head.

"Good, he's up." Near sensed, rather than saw, the person sitting next to him on the bed. Near shivered, then attempted to sit up---he failed miserably. The voice next to him laughed. "You can't get up yet, kid."

"My name's not 'kid'." Near gasped out silently.

"So what is your name?"

"Near." Near shivered again, and managed to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Next to him, a boy sat. He had goggles on his head and a cigarett in his mouth. "Smoking's not good for the body."

"So I've heard." The boy laughed.

"Welcome to our home." A woman came in, tilting her head to the side as she walked in. Her short hair fell to the side as well. "My name's Wedy. Aiber would see you, too, but he's busy. He's taking care of our stage."

"Merchants?" Near questioned, managng to pull himself into a sitting position. Wedy shrugged.

"In a way. Matt, when did he wake up?" The boy with the cigarett, now known as Matt, blinked.

"Just right now, Wedy." He said. "Said his name is Near."

"Near, huh?" She looked Near over a couple times. "Matt, the monolouge's nearly finished. Go get ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Matt saluted and got up. As he walked by Wedy, she pulled the cigarett from his mouth.

"Don't smoke. How many times do I have to tell you?" Matt shrugged. Wedy rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the door. "Just go get ready---we need all three of you out there, as usual."

"We gonna go out with a bang?" Matt questioned.

"Out with a bang." Wedy replied. Matt grinned and left. Wedy turned to Near. "Come on, Near. You come watch the show."

* * *

ne, it was a good first chapter...this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it seems something bit me and now it's waaay too intricate to be a one-shot. sigh oh well. enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Near followed Wedy back stage. He had a clear view of the show from where she placed him, next to the theater. A man sat at the piano, tuning the instrument while people gathered to watch. There were three people on stage: two boys (one Near recognized as Matt) and a girl. They stood in position, waiting fot the man to give instructions.

"Who are they?" Near whispered to Wedy. She smiled at him.

"I'll introduce you all later, after the show. You'll have to stay with us for a while, though---Matt says you're ill." The piano began to paly. "Oh, watch this, ok? I gotta check something really quick." With a smile and a pat to his head (Near winced at that---he hated being touched) Wedy left. With nothing else to do, Near turned to the stage.

"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." A blonde boy began the song softly, his voice carrying over the silent crowd.  
"Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go"

"Little high." The girl sang out, on one side of the blonde.

"Little low." Matt finished on the opposite side of the girl.

"Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
To me..." The blonde trailed off and waited a few seconds.  
"Mama, just killed a man  
Put a knife against his head  
Moved my arm and now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." The piano continued to play softly in the background, but it was slowly picking up its pace. It was barely heard over the blonde's voice.

"Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooh, I don't wanna die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." The piano stopped being soft at this point, and it almost seemed to Near as if they were waiting for something. Suddenly, Matt spoke up from his spot on the blonde's left.

"I see a little silhouette of a man."

"Scaramoush, scaramoush, will you do the fandango?" The girl sang out a few seconds later.

"Thunderbolts and lightening,  
Very very frightening me." Matt and the girl sang, placing their hands on the side of their faces in mock-horror. Kids in the audience giggled.

"Gallileo." Matt sang loudly.

"Gallileo." The girl sang just as loudly, but in a higher pitch.

"Gallileo." Matt repeated.

"Gallileo." The girl did as well, in that same high pitch.

"Gallileo figaro, magnifico." They sang together, dancing around the stage as they drew out the "magnifico" to sound like "magnifico-o-o-o"

"But I'm just a poor boy  
Nobody loves me." The blonde jumped in between the two suddenly, looking from one to the other.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity." Matt and the girl sang out, holding their arms out in a way that presented the blonde boy.

"Easy come, easy go  
Will you let me go?" The boy sang out, looking from Matt to the girl.

"Bismillah!" Matt sang, looking at the audience with shock.

"No, we will not let you go!" The girl denied. The audience cheered.

"Let him go!" Matt jumped to the blonde's rescue.  
"Bismillah!"

"No, we will not let you go!" She denied again.

"Let him go!" Matt sang again, grinning at the audience.  
"Bismillah!"

"Let me go!" The blonde pleaded.

"We will not let you go!" She shook her head.

"Let me go!" He said again.

"We will not let you go!" She insisted.

"Let me go!" He tried again.

"Ah, no no no no no no no!" Matt and the girl shook their heads, both on one side of the blonde.

"Oh, mama mia, mama mia!" Matt sang out dramatically.

"Mama mia, let me go." The blonde picked up and finished.

"Beezlebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me, for me!" Both boys sang that part and Near was surprised at how **_good_** the show they were putting on was. The piano started again, with a faster, almost angry pace.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?" This was the blonde. He had pulled Matt up by the front of his shirt and was practically screaming the song in his face. When he finished that line he pushed Matt aside. It was very well rehearsed---Matt didn't even stumble.  
"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby." The blonde had gone to the girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he sang this part to her. As soon as he finished that line, he pushed her aside as well, not bothering to make sure she didn't fall. She didn't fall, however, and the show continued.  
"Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here." The piano suddenly slowed down the the soft pace it had been when the song started.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me." The blonde sang sadly, falling into a sitting position slowly. His head dropped down, his bangs covering his face as he finished.

"Anyway the wind blows..." Matt and the girl finished, standing next to the blonde with their heads in the same position. The piano continued for a few more seconds before coming to a stop itself. The crowd went wild.

"Told you they were good, huh?" Near tilted his head in Wedy's direction. He had heard the woman come back and had been waiting for her to speak. "Come on, they'll be in the house for dinner soon. You can meet them there." Near took one last look at the group before following Wedy.

* * *

i no own 'Bohemian Rhapsody', that belongs to Queen. DeathNote is also, not mine. Like to point that out.

Wow. that was interesting, ne? well, i kinda wanted to put that song in there for some reason---it seemed like a good idea at the time. i'm not quite sure how well it fit in, though. it's weird timing---its still the first night Nate went missing, but really, it wasn't that late when Ryuzaki 'kidnapped' him and brought him out. thus it's still crowded and what not, and they still perform shows...i dunno. it made sense in my head...


	3. Chapter 3

Wedy smiled as the boys and girl filed in, laughing and talking.

"Good job, guys." Matt grinned.

"Can I have my cigarett now?" The blonde next to him snorted.

"Damn, Matt, can't go an hour without smoking?" He shook his head, snickering.

"Well, you can't go ten minutes without eaing chocolate. Your addiction is way worse than mine." That shut the blonde up. Matt smiled and ruffled Near's hair as he passed by him. Near winced again---he hated people touching him. It got everybody's attention, and it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Who the hell is this?" Near turned and locked eyes with the blonde, who managed to find his voice first. Near looked at him curiously---he had never heard such language in his life before.

"This is the kid you saved in the alley and brought home, dumbass." Matt said, lighting another cigarett. Near turned his attention to the red head and back to the blonde. Nobody said anything about it, so Near figured he should stay quiet as well.

"That's right. He'll be staying with us for a little bit." Wedy said. "His name is Near."

"Near?" The blonde snorted. "What kinda parents name their kid Near?"

"Your name is Mello." The girl pointed out. She smiled suddenly at Near. "My name's Linda. That's Mello. Sorry, he's always like this."

"What's that supposed to mean, Linda?" Mello glared at Linda from where he sat. Linda shrugged.

"I'm Aiber." The man behind Linda waved. "I help run this place with Wedy." Near frowned, looking at all the people.

"The names are all aliases, am I correct?" The blonde (now known as Mello) stared, opened-mouthed, giving Near a perfect view of chewed-up chocolate. Matt raised an eyebrow and whistled, looking impressed. Linda smiled at him. Wedy and Aiber shared a look.

"That's correct." Wedy said finally. "I'll assume Near is also an alias?"

"That's right." Near stated calmly. "Names do not really matter---so I will not request anyone's real name." He smiled at Linda. "Linda, Matt, and Mello put on a good show."

"You saw it, Near?" Linda asked happily. Near nodded. "That's great! What did you think of it?"

"He just told you, idiot." Mello snapped, finally breaking out of his trance. He turned to Near. "What I wanna know is, how did you know our names were aliases?"

"It was like Mello said." Near shrugged. "What kind of parents name their kid Mello?" Mello scowled.

"Asshole." He muttered. Wedy whacked him on the back of the head.

"Be nice to Near---you don't know who he is." Mello snorted.

"He's the kid who's scrawny ass was saved by me." He said. "So, what, he's here until his parents come get him? What?"

"I'm not sure. Near, who were you with?" Near looked up, contemplating. He shrugged lightly.

"My cousin." He stated. Then he went back to looking over the kitchen, intrested in the set up, which was quite a bit different from the main kitchen in his castle. Wedy frowned, then motioned for Aiber to join her in the costume room.

* * *

The reason Near had not said more than just 'his cousin' was because he was trying not to get caught. There were very few insomniacs in the village, and only one in the castle. That one, of course, was his cousin. They would put two and two together and Near---no, Nate---would be in very much trouble. So he didn't say anything past "My cousin" despite Linda's attempts to get him to tell her, despite Mello's threatening to beat him up (which, he knew with a smile, Mello wouldn't even be thinking of had he known who Near really was). Wedy and Aiber had disappeared, and when they reappeard Aiber had a bag in his hands.

"Near." He called out. Near tilted his head in Aiber's direction. "You'll stay here, with the rest of the theater group." Mello groaned.

"All right." Near said. "Where is Aiber going?"

"Home." Was all the man said before he left. Near shrugged and returned to looking.

"Near, you'll have to choose between sleeping with Matt tonight or sleeping with Mello." Wedy called out from the room. "If you're still here after tonight, then I'll make up a room for you. All right?"

"That is fine, Wedy. I thank you." Near called back softly. He turned to the red head and blonde on the sofa.

"That freak is not sleeping with me!" Mello yelled out instantly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Mels. If you were gonna be so harsh on the kid, maybe you shouldn't have brought him here." Mello glared at Matt, who shrugged and touched Near's arm. "Let's go, Near." As they walked toward the room, Mello could hear them talking. "So, how old are you anyway, Near?"

"Fifteen." Said Near. "What about Matt?"

"Almost seventeen." Matt said proudly. "Mello's seventeen, and Linda is sixteen...I think." Near smiled lightly.

"Fifteen, sixteen, almost seventeen, and seventeen...can Wedy and Aiber handle all of you guys?" Mello heard Matt laugh, but didn't hear his answer. Growling lightly, he grabbed a chocolate bar and walked into Wedy's room. The woman looked up from the book she was reading to look at Mello.

"Yes?" She said curiously.

"We'll be leaving in a few days, right?" At Wedy's nod, Mello took a deep breath. "What if no one's looking for the kid?"

"You mean Near?" Mello nodded. "We keep him. You were an orphan with no guardian, as was Linda and Matt. Give him to Wammy for a couple days, then we keep him in our troop."

"Just like that?" Mello asked.

"It was the same with you." Wedy said, going back to her book. She jumped up and looked at the time. "Oh, I forgot...I hope it's not too late." She looked at Mello.

"What?"

"I want you to practice one song, really quick. Just in case." She smiled mysteriously. 'Just in case Near has to stay, I want to hear his voice...see what challenge Wammy will have with him...'

"Which one?" Wedy looked through the pile of lyrics on her bedside table.

"Uh, this one." She gave him the copy after quickly highlighting the parts Mello was going to sing.

"With whom?" Mello asked, looking over the paper.

"You'll see."

* * *

L was getting seriously frustated. Near was no where to be found, and now the marketplace was emptying out. Nobody knew it was the Prince, which means a lot of bad things could be done to him. He could have been in the wrong place in the wrong time, and he was killed or brutally beaten or raped or kidnapped and tortured. Then again, the probablility of Near being kidnapped after someone found out he was the prince was about 37%. Which, really, was quite high.

Sometimes, L hated being as smart as he was.

* * *

Mello growled lightly as he followed Wedy to Matt's room. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, you should learn this one. Linda and Matt can't do everything with Mello." Wedy gave the lyrics to Near, who looked at her curiously. "If you're gonna stay here, you gotta do something. What better way to do something than join our troop? And besides, you can find your cousin that way." Near shrugged and began looking the lyrics over, twirling his hair. She smiled. "It helps if you sing it out loud." Near blinked at her and nodded. Mello walked in.

"No way." He snarled. "I gotta practice with this brat?"

"He's not a brat." Wedy scolded. "Be nice to Near, Mello."

"Whatever." Mello muttered. "Let's just practice." Near nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds before Mello sighed in frustration. "You start singing first, smart ass." Near blinked and looked at the lyrics.

"Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that brings a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people out on the streets." Near sang the lines softly and Mello shook his head.

"Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da---that's ok." Mello's first lines made no sense, but Near supposed that was the greatness of songs---the words didn't have to make sense.

"It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends scream  
'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people, people on the streets." Mello sang, glaring at Near to let him know it was his turn.

"Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
Ok." Near's lines were similar to Mello's in that they made no sense.

"Chippin' around, kick my brains around on the floor  
These are the days when it never rains but it pours." Near's voice was slowly coming out stronger and stronger each word that came up.

"Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo." Mello read the lines over lazily.

"People on the streets---Ee da de da de  
People on the streets---Ee da de da de da de." Whenever it was Near's turn to sing, Mello glared at the white-haired boy.

"It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends scream  
'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher---higher---high  
Pressure on people, people on the streets." Near heard the door open and knew that either Linda, Matt, Wedy, or Aiber was in the room with them.

"Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence, but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why---why---why?" Near couldn't help but smirk at this part---it seemed to fit him.

"Love." Mello started.

"Love." Near sang and Mello glared at him.

"Love." Mello.

"Love." Near.

"Love." Mello finished and looked at Near triumphantly. Near rolled his eyes.

"Insantiy laughs under pressure we're breaking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
Give love give love give love give love give love." That was hard---repeating the same thing. Ah well, since Mello finished last, it was Near's part to sing.

"'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves." Mello finished strongly.

"This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Under pressure..." Mello and Near had been singing at the same time, and by the time they finished Mello was staring at Near with a weird look. Near stared back evenly.

"Good job, you two. You might actually be able to perform."

"Nobody said anything about singing with this freak on stage!" Mello roared suddenly, whirling around to face Wedy and Aiber.

"Well, now we did. And I've already told you, be nice to Near."

"It doesn't matter to me if Mello doesn't like me." Near mumbled, looking over the lyrics again. "It's not like I'm staying that long anyway. However, I am curious as to why Mello helped me in the first place if he hated me so." Mello flushed.

"None of your business, you albino freak!"

"Mello!" Wedy pulled Mello's yellow hair. "No chocolate for a week and a half! I just told you to be nice to Near!"

"It's quite all right, Wedy." Near said simply.

* * *

L had to find a place to sleep, and the next morning he was out again searching for Near. There was no one coming from the castle, and he was happy that Near couldn't sleep well and like to hide in different places in the castle each day.

But since it was morning, it gave L a limited time to find Near and get him back home. Sighing, L quickened his pace. He passed a large stage with the title 'Wammy's Theater Group', where a young girl and boy were setting up something. Or they were screwing around on the stage. After a few minutes, L decided it was the latter.

"Excuse me." He said, looking the both of them up and down, wrinkling his nose unconciously---they were absolutely filthy. Mind, he rarely bathed, but even he managed to get into a bath once in a while. These kids looked as if they had never taked a bath in their entire lives. Then again, L had to remember where he was.

"What is it?" The boy called out, pulling the girl behind him slightly. "You aren't going to start a fight this early in the morning, are you?"

"No, I just have a question." L called out. In the background he could hear singing. "What's that?"

"Singing, what's it sound like?" The boy said shortly. "We're a theater group, we do monolouges, we act out bits of plays, we sing and dance. Theater."

"Who's singing?" L asked.

"Nobody you know." The boy shrugged. "What did you want to know?"

"Have you seen a boy around here?" L asked. "He's quite hard to miss. He's got white hair and white pajamas." The boy shook his head smoothly. L turned to the girl. "How about you? Seen a little boy around here? Wearing white?"

"No, I haven't seen anybody." The girl said, sticking her chin out defiantly. L shrugged and sighed.

"All right, thanks for your help." L said simply. Then he turned and walked away. The two started after him until he was gone.

* * *

Near sat next to the window, looking out at the other kids in the theater group playing, despite the fact that Mello was the oldest and he was seventeen. Wedy came in and frowned when she saw Near.

"Go play outside, Near."

"I'm an albino. I am also a weak child. So no, I would much prefer to stay in here, if Wedy doesn't mind." Near said monotonously, tilting his head back to look at Wedy. She smiled.

"All right, then, stay in here."

* * *

"You shoulda seen the guy." Matt was saying to Mello. "He looked so weird. He had messy black hair, and dark rings under his eyes."

"Any particular reason you are talking about me?" Matt jumped about five feet, took one glance behind him, then pointed.

"Mello, this is the guy I was just talking about." He turned to L. "You can leave now."

"Indeed." L said, raising his eyebrow. However, he continued walking on and Matt breathed a sigh of relief when L was around the corner again, out of sight and hearing range.

"See what I mean?" Matt asked.

"Yea." Mello frowned after L. "And this guy was asking about Near?"

"Yea. He never said his name, or the name of the person he was looking for, but really---in this town, who has white hair and white pajamas?"

"Near." They answered simultaneously.

"We can keep him safe, right, Mello?" Linda asked, looking worriedly at the room they had left Near in.

"Yea, we can keep him safe." Mello decided suddenly. "We gotta come up with a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Mello scowled lightly as he walked back inside. First, he had to sing with that weirdo the night before and now Matt tells him that some other creep was looking for the jerk, and had asked about him. And he looked creepy, with his dark eyes and the dark circles underneath them. There was no doubt about it---the guy was one of the few insomniacs in the village. Which meant he was crazy. So it fell on Mello to "save" Near. He hated being the oldest, because then it fell on him to protect the other kids (which he called them in his mind) in the group.

"Wedy?" He said softly, knocking on the woman's door. She lifted her head, looking in his direction.

"Yea? Mello, that you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Mello shrugged.

"Yea, Wedy, it's me." He sat next to the woman. "We may need to leave sooner than usual, Wedy. Some freak is asking about one of us, some really weird guy. Worse than Near." Mello sighed. "Linda's freaked."

"Hmm? Really?" Wedy sat up. "All right, load everything up. Can I assume Near hasn't left his spot by the window?"

"Yea...hey, weren't you up earlier?" Wedy shrugged.

"Got a headache." She shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about me, Mello." Ignoring her comment, he placed his hand on her head softly.

"All right." He said after a few minutes.

"Hey." He turned to her as he stood by her doorway. "'Packing up' means Near as well, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I hate him." Mello said instantly. "He's just annoying. But I promised Linda I'd protect him, and I don't back down from my promises." Wedy smiled.

"All right."

* * *

L was getting more and more frustrated, though he didn't show it. He had returned to the castle, slipping in his room in the same fashion he did the night before. There was a glimmer of hope that when Nate got seperated from him, he had gone back to the castle, and that glimmer got bigger with each failed attempt at finding him. However, he had learned that Nate had not come back the night before, and that made it worse.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki."

"What's so good about it, Roger?" Ryuzaki asked the head butler as he walked out of the room in his usual slouch.

"What is so bad about it?" Roger retaliated. Ryuzaki sighed.

"Nate has gone missing." Ryuzaki said. "I took him out last night and we got seperated." Roger's eyes widened.

"I'll inform the king." Ryuzaki smirked.

"Ok."

* * *

Near didn't understand the need to move so suddenly, but Mello hadn't explained. Just handed him clothes while he pulled them out of the drawer for Linda.

"What is Mello doing?"

"We gotta move the clothes, otherwise they'll get ruined and then we can't replace them. We can only make so much money in a town, and some are less paying than others." Matt, who was helping, said from the other room. Near nodded, then walked down the hall to give the clothes to Linda.

* * *

Mello was so busy, he wasn't listening to the rumors that went through the village as he shopped for food---it would take at least three days to get to the next town.

"Did you hear?" A girl was saying to her friend. "Did you hear, Prince Nate has gone missing!"

"That's awful!" The girl's friend exclaimed. "The poor prince...I---" She was cut off by Mello crashing into her, almost dropping his groceries.

"Watch what you're doing, dammit!" He yelled at her, glaring at her before pushing her aside and walking past her. Her friend helped her up.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Sayu." She said. "I don't know what his problem is."

"Nobody knows." Sayu said. "Everytime he comes here, he gets like that. You know that." Sayu looked after Mello. 'But that's the worst I've ever seen him...'

* * *

"All right, I got what we needed." Mellow said, dumping the groceries on the table.

"Is Mello going somewhere?" Near asked, picking up a can of food.

"We all are." Matt said, as Mello continued to ignore Near. "Wedy said we're to leave as soon as we can."

"So...Matt, Mello, Linda, and Wedy are all leaving?" Near asked, frowning lightly.

"Yes, but it's taking us all day to get ready. You have time to have your parents find you, or something." Wedy said from the doorway. She smiled. "And before you ask, Mello, I have already contacted Aiber. He's on his way." Mello nodded absently, securing the food in the proper place.

"Good, that's good." He turned and almost ran into Near. "What the hell? Get offa me, you creep!"

"Mello!"

"I know, Wedy, I know." He pushed Near out of his way and Near tilted his head.

"Where is the next town?" He asked quietly.

"Somewhere over there." Mello said, waving his hand east. "Takes about three days to get there, so I got the usual food and neccessities---cigaretts for Matt---" He threw at least two packs at the red head, who saluted Mello after he caught them. "A few necklaces for Linda---" He handed these to the girl next to him, who beamed as she looked them over. "Chocolate for me---" He muttered, placing the chocolate in his pocket---not the smartest move, but he was going to eat it. He glanced at Near. "I dunno what you like, so I got you a puzzle." He handed the puzzle to Near, who took it with a frown.

"I'm coming too?" He asked softly. Mello shrugged.

"If no one comes to get you by tomorrow, yea. You still aren't well, according to Wedy." Near tilted his head to the side and inspected the puzzle. It was pure white, like his hair. Like his clothes.

"I like this. Thank you, Mello." Mello shrugged and walked around Near, still packing them up. He ignored the slight blush that seemed to settle on his cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, Near woke up to find that he was moving. He stared at the floor before remembering that he was in his own bedroom that Wedy set up for him the night before, and that they were going to a town three days away. Oddly enough, he should have been panicked. Honestly, he didn't know where they were going or when they would be back to his kingdom, and he didn't even know the true names of the people he was staying with. But, as he looked out of the window on the opposite side of the room and saw the scenery passing the window, he decided then that it didn't matter to him at all.

* * *

L walked over to where the theater group was in case they saw anything only to frown when he saw an empty space where they had been.

"Where did the group that was set up here go?" He asked the girl who was passing by. She shrugged.

"No one knows where they go after this stop, but they'll be back next year. You can see them then." She told him, misinterpreting his reasons for the question. He stared after her, eyes wide, then sighed.

"Search not going well?" He heard a voice ask. L turned to him and shrugged.

"I lost my cousin. Of course, it's going fine." He said, lying through his teeth.

* * *

"No one came for you. I'm sorry, Near." Wedy apologized again. Near shrugged.

"I don't mind if Wedy doesn't mind. With the way Wedy keeps apologizing, I think that maybe Wedy minds a lot that I am here." Wedy smirked.

"Ok, ok, I get it." She turned to Matt and Mello and grinned. "Smart kid." She mouthed, smiling when Mello scowled and turned away, shoving a bar of chocolate in his mouth. Near stood up suddenly, and tugged on Wedy's shirt. She turned to him and he whispered something in her ear. Looking a bit shocked, Wedy nodded and Near smiled, turning away and going to the corner he claimed, dumping out the puzzle and starting over it again.

"What did he want?" Mello asked her, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"To meet Wammy." Wedy said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, you must be Near. I'm Watari." Near turned to face the old man in front of him. They had arrived in the village a day before and were setting up. People whispered excitedly to their friends that Wammy's was back. Near turned from his spot by the window and looked at him, frowning.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Wammy?" He asked quietly. Watari chuckled.

"That is correct. Very interesting, Near." Near shrugged. Wedy smiled from behind the older man.

"I told ya he was smart, Watari."

"That you did, Wedy. For certain purposes, you should stick to calling me Watari, ok?" Near nodded lightly. Watari sat across from the boy. "So, you are interested in joining my small acting group?"

"That would be nice." Near said lightly. "I would be a great help to Wedy and Aiber. That, and I'm not quite sure I would like to return home so soon."

"Ok." Watari chuckled and looked the boy over. "Let's get started."

* * *

Ryuzaki stood by the king, listening as a man with black hair told the story of running into a pale boy with white hair.

"---I was going to pick him up, but I was stopped by Mello."

"Who is this Mello?" Ryuzaki asked, interested, biting his thumbnail. The male shrugged.

"He's part of Wammy's. I dunno what he did with him, but he defended him from me, and said he was part of his gang. I dunno why, if he wasn't, but at the time I assumed he was a new recruit."

"Recruit for what?" Ryuzaki pressed. The man looked at him.

"Wammy's Theater."

* * *

Watari walked out of the room and to the kitchen where Wedy and Aiber were talking.

"He is exceptional." Watari stated. "He should be out, working, by the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Wedy asked, shocked. Watari nodded.

"It would be tomorrow, but he's very musical. He's working on an act that they could do. With a little practice, maybe a day or two, they could be in business."

"Wow..." Wedy trailed off. Mello walked into the room.

"Wow what?" He asked, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Near's better than we thought!" Wedy exclaimed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Is that all? 'Wow' indeed, Wedy. Honestly..." He turned and walked out. Wedy laughed.

* * *

Near looked out the window and watched Matt, Mello, and Linda play. He sighed lightly.

"What's wrong, Near? Homesick?" He turned to Wedy before looking out at the playing trio again.

"No, it's not that." He said.

"What is it, then?"

"How does Linda feel for Matt and Mello?" Wedy frowned.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"For my play." He said simply, leaning his head against the cool glass. "I don't want to create an akward situation for them. They seem so happy..." Wedy smiled.

"Well..."

* * *

Ryuzaki looked out at the setting sun. Nobody really knew where Wammy's Theater went after this town. They asked around, and got five or six different locations for the same caravan. He took a deep breath and walked silently in his room.

Feeling useless for the first time in his 20-something year life.

* * *

Near approached Linda carefully.

"Linda..." She turned.

"Oh, Near!" She beamed at him. "What do you need?" Near shrugged.

"I'm writing a play. Linda has a key part in it." Linda smiled warmly.

"Do I?"

"Yes, because Linda has a good voice." Linda flushed from the praise. "If Linda doesn't mind..." Near paused, thinking of a way to phrase it. "The story is a bit difficult. Linda's character is named Christine who lives in an opera house. With the help of what she thinks is an 'Angel of Music', which I hope Mello plays, she goes from a good singer to a great singer. When she performs for the first time, her childhood friend and sweetheart Raoul, whom I will cast as Matt, takes notice of her. That's when her 'Angel of Music' interferes, trying to win her away from Raoul. But he goes around it the wrong way, terrifying her and sending her straight to Raoul."

"Wow, a love story..." Linda's eyes got sparkly. Near smirked.

"The only thing is, though, Linda will have to kiss both Matt and Mello." She blinked, shocked.

"What?"

"That's right. Twice for Matt and twice for Mello." Linda flushed.

"Mello, I don't mind. He's one of my best friends. But Matt...do I have to?"

"Matt will be playing Raoul, who later becomes engaged to Christine." Linda sighed. "May I ask why Linda seems so opposed to kissing Matt and not Mello?"

"Promise not to tell?" She whispered. Near nodded. Linda held out her hand. "Pinky swear." Slightly puzzled, Near held out his hand and Linda hooked their pinkies. "All right, not a word to anybody." She leaned forward and whispered into Near's ear. "I have a big crush on Matt." Near's eyes widened.

"Oh...." She smiled lightly, putting a finger to her lips.

"Not a word to anyone. Understand?" Near nodded.

* * *

Matt was somewhat easier to convince.

"Sure, Near." Matt grinned at him. "Sounds like fun!" Near smiled. "When will it be finished?" Near shrugged.

"Hopefully soon."

* * *

Ok, I couldn't help it---I had to put that in there. Phantom of the Opera, here we go! XD some parts will be changed, though. Because they are on a stage, performing it live. So, the scene where Raoul is about to be drowned (my favorite part---i was sitting there, watching the movie, going 'drown, Raoul, drown!' I was so disappointed when he lived) will have to be changed. To what, I'm not sure yet, but it will be changed. Also, for explaining and time's sake, let's say Near was working on it since he was in the castle, and had wrote down what he remembered (which was more than two-thirds of it) and was just working on the ending.

Wow, I just realized that this was the shortest chapter ever. Wow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day found Near in his room, writing an ending to his play with Watari's help. While the elder made notes and pointed things out, Near wrote furiously, holding back a sigh when he started writing the final song.

"Maybe we should do it this way?" Watari suggested, for during the act between Christine and Erik. "We have them up here, on this part, and the trap door is placed here, so when they go under, it's on the stage?"

"That could work." Near said thoughtfully, looking at the notes Watari made. "We shall have to ask Aiber, though." Watari smiled.

"I'll ask and you finish, ok?" Near nodded, already lost in the song he was writing.

"Down once more..." He muttered, writing the song out slowly. "---darkness deep as hell..." He continued writing Erik's part (and his part only) for a few minutes. "---a mother's fear and loathing..."

* * *

Mello walked into the room and stood behind Near. Near didn't move.

"---unfeeling scrap of clothing...pity comes too late---around and face your fate---"

"What's that?" Mello asked, leaning over to read.

"Wait!" Near exclaimed suddenly, turning to face Mello, still writing. "I think, my dear, we have a guest!" He smirked at the look on Mello's face. "Yes, Mello? What is it you need?"

"Want to know what you're doing." Mello said simply.

"Writing." Near said simply. Mello scowled.

"I can see that." Mello said. "What are you writing."

"I would like it if Mello left, so I can concentrate." Near said airily. Mello's scowl deepened and he turned on his heel, walking out. As he walked out, he heard Near muttering. "---over now, the Music of the Night..."

* * *

The next day, Near came out of his room, Watari behind him, at noon. He handed something to Watari and turned to Wedy.

"I'm finished." He said simply. "I would like to sing one of my songs to open tonight." Wedy smiled and looked at the music sheet he gave her.

"All right. I'll give this to Aiber and get something for you to wear."

"I'll just wear this---I'm more comfortable in it." Wedy looked at the outfit Near was motioning to---his white pajamas. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Mello scowled as Near shuffled out onto the stage. Usually, he opened for the group, and this was Near's first time singing. Well, no, his first time singing was with Mello that first night...dammit, not the point! Why did that jerk want to start? He probably wasn't even that good...Aiber started the piano and Near started a few seconds later.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination  
Silently the sense abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night." Mello's eyes widened. The kid had only spent a two and a half days with Wammy, and the kid had a great voice. He wondered briefly where the song had come from---he had never heard it before, that's for sure.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it---tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing  
Music is decieving  
Hard as lightening  
Soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night?" Near was nervous as hell. True, there hadn't been a big crowd when he started, but now he could sense it getting bigger as his voice rang clearly out over them. It seemed people liked his voice. He sang stronger, because the song called for it. Inside he was shaking like a leaf, and he was suddenly aware of Mello's angry glare.

"Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be." Mello was glaring, that's true, but the kid was just so good that it seemed impossible. Too good to be true.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly posses you  
Open up your mind, let your fanatsies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night." Near began to feel himself unwind, and suddenly he wasn't so nervous anymore. He smiled lightly and shut his eyes.

"Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me." Near took a deep breath, thinking of his family he left behind (however unintentionally).

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night." The piano echoed behind him as he sang the last line as strongly as he could. Mello was watching, slack-jawed, as Near sang, face deep in concentration. The piano went soft about half a minute later and Near started singing again, softly.

"You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night." Near held the last note out as long as he could, the piano finishing behind him at the same time he did. He bowed, taking in the audiences' cheers as he walked towards Mello.

"What?" The blonde asked, glaring.

"Did Mello like my song?"

"Your song?"

"That's right." Wedy appeared behind Mello. "Near wrote that song himself." Mello gaped at Near, who shrugged.

"It was a simple song." Near said softly.

"It was wonderful." Wedy said, tousling Near's hair. He scowled. "Oh, sorry."

"It's all right, Wedy. Thank you." He turned to Mello, who flushed and looked away.

"It was all right." Mello mumbled. Near smiled and walked past Mello.

"Thank you, Mello." He paused suddenly, and turned to Mello. "I guess that means that Mello wouldn't mind playing the Phantom of the Opera Erik Destler correct?" Mello whirled around.

"What?" Near shrugged.

"Mello has the temper, that's for sure. Linda has got the voice and a certain...image of Christine Daae, and Matt could play Raoul...however, he doesn't fit my image of him." Mello scowled.

"There's no way---"

"Of course, we'd need new people...Aiber and myself could do Firmin and Andre, and Wedy can do Giry, but what of Meg? And Carlotta? Piangi?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Near has everyone excited. We're a theater, Mello." Wedy said happily. "We couldn't say no, especially to such a good idea."

"Nobody knows the parts." Mello said defensively.

"Near will train us until we know the parts we need to." Aiber said, joining them suddenly. Mello sighed, finding no other excuse.

"Fine." He mumbled defeatedly. Near allowed a small smile.

"I would like to work on Phantom of the Opera Erik Destler first, if you don't mind. He is, after all, an important character."

"After the show." Mello said firmly.

* * *

All right! We start getting into the Phantom of the Opera! YAYS!!!! XD *squeal* anyone else have a comment on this?


	8. Chapter 8

After the show, Mello met Near in the kitchen, as he promised. Near put several sheets of music in front of him.

"Phantom-san," he began in a quiet voice, "is a very complex character. He wears a mask." Near lifted up the white half-mask that covered the right side of the Phantom's face.

"Why?"

"Wait for that. He lives in the cellars of the Opera Populair, and tutors an orphan girl named Christine Daae in singing. He falls in love with her and is infuriatingly jealous when her childhood sweetheart comes back into her life." Mello pushed himself off of the chair he was situated in.

"This is stupid." Mello said angrily, starting to walk away.

"He kills people with rope." Near stated calmly. Mello returned in an instant.

"Really?"

"We'll need a Joseph Buquet, too, what a pain." Near looked at Mello. "He kills with a rope and he has a bad temper. Here, I'll practice the first song with Mello." He handed Mello the sheet and motioned for him to start.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion---"

"Mello needs to sound like he's mad." Near said, interrupted. Mello glared at Near. "Phantom-san has loved this girl for a long time, and now her childhood friend, whom she loved, is back." Mello took a deep breath.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion---"

"Mello isn't trying very hard, is he? Maybe I should have gotten someone else...?" Near trailed off, reaching for the paper. He was unsurprised when Mello moved it away. Glaring at Near, Mello took another deep breath and started again.

"**INSOLENT BOY, THIS SLAVE OF FASHION,  
BASKING IN YOUR GLORY!  
IGNORANT FOOL, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR  
SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!**" Mello all but screamed out at Near. Near smiled slowly.

"Angel, I hear you  
Speak, I'll listen  
Stay by my side,  
Guide me.  
Angel, my soul was weak  
Forgive me.  
Enter at last, Master." Mello looked at the sheets again.

"Flattering Child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadows I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!" He frowned at the lyrics and made a mental note---he wouldn't interrupt practice for something as trivial as this.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me, your glory!  
Angel of Music, hide no longer  
Come to me, strange Angel!" Near lowered his voice. "Whisper this part, eerily."

"I am your Angel of Music---"

"No, no, like this." Near's voice dropped to a velvety tone and Mello's heart pounded. "I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..." Clearing his throat, Mello tried again.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music...  
I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..." Near smiled crookedly.

"Good enough." He stated simply. "Next song."

* * *

The next day, Mello found Linda in the kitchen with Near. She was standing straighter than ever and Near was sitting on the table. The only reason Mello stayed was because he recognized the song.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me, your glory!  
Angel of Music, hide no longer  
Come to me, strange Angel!" Smirking, Mello decided to put the song to use.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music...  
I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..." Linda looked like she was about to faint. Mello smirked and Near smiled.

* * *

Matt stood next to Linda looking from the lyrics on the paper to Mello to Linda. Linda nervously moved in front of Matt and looked up at him. Mello stayed next to Near, who was sitting (as usual) on the table. Linda glanced at Near and he nodded for her to start.

"I must go. They'll wonder where I am.  
Come with me, Raoul." She sang quickly.

"Christine, I love you." Matt responded instantly. She smiled.

"Order your fine horses,  
Be with themn at the door." Matt interrupted.

"And soon, you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me." She sang sweetly, trailing off as they 'left'. Mello stayed in his spot next to Near as he looked over his lyrics.

"I gave you my music.  
Helped your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me." He was better at forcing emotions out when he needed them and Near watched him act out of the corner of his eye.

"He was bound to love you  
When he heard you sing.  
Christine..." Mello trailed of in anguish. Linda and Matt looked at the paper again.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"**YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO  
ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!**" Mello yelled out, mixing anger and anguish together perfectly. Applause was heard and they all turned to look at Wedy and Aiber.

"You guys are sounding better." Wedy commented. "You should probably rest now, though."

"Yea, we'll be moving again soon." Aiber said. "Watari got some of the other kids he's trained and they'll need to practice with Near." Mello stayed behind as the others followed Aiber and Wedy out. Wedy cast a curious glance at Mello but he shook his head subtly, denying whatever suspicions she had. She looked at Near before leaving the room.

"Mello?" Near had just realized that the other boy was next to him. "What does Mello need?"

"I want to practice some more." Mello said. Near frowned.

"Mello does not wish to rest, like the rest of the group?"

"No, now help me practice." Near sighed.

"All right, Mello. What song?" He looked over the list and held a sheet out. Near took it and sighed. "Ok." He sat down at the table and started.  
"I remember there was mist.  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.  
There were candles all around and  
In the lake there was a boat.  
And in the boat there was a man." Mello looked up at Near, catching the albino's eyes as he also looked up.

"Who was the shape in the shadows?  
Who's is the face in the mask?" Near reached out tenatively, touching the left portion of Mello's face before drifting over to the right---where the mask would be place. Mello reacted as he was supposed to, drawing the anger up from somewhere, pushing Near's hand away.

"**DAMN YOU!** You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon---this is what you wanted to see?  
**CURSE YOU! **You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper---now you cannot ever be free.  
Damn you...curse you..." He calmed down slightly.

"Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell but secretly  
Yearns for heaven  
Secretly...secretly...  
Oh, Christine..." Mello acted out his part, pacing the room, his hand over the right portion of his face as he sang, whispering once he started the 'secretly' part. He walked around Near, the latter's calm eyes never leaving him.

"Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see  
To find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly  
Dreams of beauty  
Secretly...secretly...  
Oh, Christine..." Mello sat next to Near, his body facing the opposite direction as Near studied him silently, pracitcally whispering the last two lines again. A few seconds of silence passed before Mello stood up. "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

"Well done." Near said simply from the table. Mello turned to the white-haired boy. "Mello has improved his Phantom character very well." Mello leaned on the table in front of Near, his hands on either side of the boy.

"Have I?" He asked, looking Near in the eye. Near's breath caught slightly and he nodded, unable to say anything else. Mello smirked. "Well, if you say I have, then I guess I have." He pulled back, hitting the albino softly, almost playfully, in the back of the head. "Good night, Near."

"Good night, Mello." Near said back, staring after the blonde, his hand on the spot Mello had hit him. It was a few minutes after Mello left that Near realized that the only other people he had seen Mello hit playfully like that had been Linda and Matt. Quietly, he wondered if it meant that Mello had accepted him into the little group before turning to the table and gathering his lyrics again.

* * *

Whoo, things are moving a bit faster, ne?


	9. Chapter 9

They were waving goodbye to people as they packed up (they had been there for about a week already) when Watari came, four kids in tow. Near turned with Mello when Watari called him.

"Near, how would these three do?" He asked simply. Near looked them over. There were two blondes and two males. One of the blondes was wearing black cloathes, with fingerless gloves, and had her hair pulled up in two small pigtails. She waved, smiling happily.

"I'm Misa-Misa!" She called happily, running up to Near and grabbing his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Mello saved Near by grabbing his arm a few shakes later and dropping it at Near's side. Misa didn't notice. "Watari says that I could have a part in your play!" She smilied again.

"I see..." Near trailed off, blinking and looking from Misa to Mello to Watari and back. Finally he settled on Watari again. "And the others?"

"Halle Lidner, Anthony Rester, and Kanichi Moji. They're also here to act in the play." Halle nodded and Moji stared at Misa as she ran back. Rester winced when she started screaming somewhere between himself and Moji.

"We should all get along just fine, right?" She asked happily. Halle sighed.

"You've been asking us that since we met with Watari and he explained this to us." She said. "We should, but we might not if you're going to be this annoying." Misa bit her lip and shrugged. Near looked them all over once.

"Meg." He listed, pointing at Halle. "Carlotta." At Misa. "Piangi." To Moji. "And Buquet." For Rester. Near turned to them, Mello next to him, and smirked lightly. "Practices in the kitchen later on." Then he turned and began to pack up the stage once more. Misa blinked, and looked at Mello, who shrugged and went to help Near.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Watari suggested. "You'll need to meet the rest of the group."

"Watari." Near called out. The older male looked at Near. "Watari, Aiber is needed as one of the managers. Do you know how to play the piano?" Watari smiled.

"Yes."

"Do you think you could play the piano for us at certain parts?"

"Yes." Near nodded.

"Thank you. That is all."

* * *

L looked around and sighed, pulling towards him another cake with strawberries on it. He was currently wearing blue pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, with no shoes, and was situated in a commoner's pastery shop. Amber eyes caught his and Raito walked in.

"I thought you were looking for your cousin."

"I cannot possibly hope to find him at the current moment." Raito snorted.

"That's true." He muttered. "You're eating cake in a pastry shop. You'll never find your cousin that way." L smirked.

"Rait-kun, yes?" Raito nodded, looking at him suspiciously. "Raito-kun misunderstands. I am simly waiting now."

"Waiting?" Raito frowned. L nodded. "Waiting for what?" L took a huge bite of the cake.

"That does not concern Raito-kun." Raito scowled and was about to ask something else when a girl walked in. She looked around, frowning, and Raito stared at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt, both black with gold lining. There was a small crest on the sleeves of her shirt that Raito could see but not make out. L looked at her. "Shoko?" She turned to him and scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

"We've been looking. Let's go." With a sigh, L stood up.

"It seems I have been called away. Good bye, Raito-kun." He walked up to the woman he called Shoko and she grabbed his arm, muttering something and pulled him out of the shop. Raito stared and shook his head, then left as well.

* * *

Near sat against the table with Mello next to him as they began practice in the kitchen (which seemed to grow a bit smaller with the additional members of the group).

"I want Meg and Christine please." Near said, not looking up from his lyrics. Halle walked forward (after some urging from Linda and Misa) with Linda. Near found the lyrics and gave a sheet of paper to Linda and Halle, then gave one to Mello sitting next to him. "Mello starts." Mello looked at him, then down at the lyrics.

"Brava..."

"Whisper, Mello." Near interrrupted. Mello rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"_Brava...brava...bravissimo..._" He whispered, lookined pointedly at Near. Near motioned for Halle to start.

"Christine...Christine..." She sang softly.

"_Christine..._" And with Mello's part done, Near focused on the two girls in front of him. Mello, after looking at Near for a few seconds, turned to watch the song unfold as well. As it ended, Near sighed inaudibly.

"Linda needs to stand a bit straighter." He said. "Like this." Sliding off the table, Near walked forward and put his hand on the small of Linda's back, the other on her shoulder, and pushed slightly in opposite directions, straightening her back a little. Mello scowled lightly and looked away, trying to convince himself that he was mad because Linda was one of his best friends and he never gave that little brat permission to touch her (not that Near needed it, but...). Linda smiled.

"Thank you, Near." She said. Near nodded.

"Halle also should try standing straighter." Near said, doing the same to her. Mello's scowl deepened when he had no excuse for this one. Didn't the little brat hate touching people anyway?

"All right." Was all Halle said. Near returned to his seat and looked almost lazily through the script.

"We could practice the song between Christine and Phantom-san." Near suggested, holding out the paper between the two. Mello shrugged, looked it over, and stared at it, looking it over again. Linda took the paper happily, read it, and promptly turned about five different shades of red.

"Uh...." Was all Linda could say, turning yet a sixth shade of red.

"Near, what the hell?" He asked, looking at the white-haired albino. Said albino shrugged. Linda took one look at Melllo and seemed to calm down a bit.

"You want us to act this out on stage?" She squeaked out. Near looked at her.

"Yes." She took a deep breath.

"Ok. Um, Mello, it says you start." Mello nodded, walking towards her. Matt took Mello's place next to Near.

"Passarino...go away for the trap is set and wait for its prey." Mello started quietly. Then he raised his voice.

"You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge.  
In pursuit of that wish which til now has been  
Silent...silent..." He whispered. Linda took a breath.

"I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me." Beside Near, Matt tensed slightly.  
"Now you are here with me, no second thoughts  
You've deicided...decided..." Mello whispered. Linda's eyes widened slightly.

"Past the point of no return.  
No backward glances---  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.  
Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'.  
No use resisiting.  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend." Mello glanced at Matt subtly as he continued.

"What raging fires shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
Past the point of no return.  
The final threshold.  
What warm unspoken secrets shall we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?" Linda was shaking slightly by the time it was her turn to sing and Matt turned to Near, his eyes wide.

"Stop." Was all Near said. Mello turned to look at him and Linda collapsed.

"LINDA!" Mello caught her and she laughed slightly.

"Perhaps we should practice this alone before we try to do it in front of...others..." Linda's eyes flicked to Matt before locking with Near's. Near understood.

"Yes, perhaps. Mello, however, did a good job. I apologize, Linda." She smiled slightly and Matt walked over, reaching out to Linda to help her. She let go of Mello and touched Matt's hand.

"I'm fine, Matt. And it's quite all right, Near." Wedy, watching from the door way, smiled at the interaction.

"Perhaps it is time for actors and actresses to get ready for bed?" She called out. They all turned to her and some nodded their consent. "Follow me. Although, some of you are going to have to share rooms. Near." The albino looked up, locking eyes with the older woman. "You're being move. You're going to share a room with Mello."

"WHAT?" Mello yelled at the same time Near said "All right, Wedy." Mello glared at him.

"Near doesn't seem tom mind." Wedy said simply. "And Moji and Rester need to share as well."

"Well, why can't I share with Matt?" Mello asked.

"Because not even you can stand the cigarette smell that always hangs around in Matt's room, and you don't want him smoking in your room." Wedy said. "Girls, you will share one room, all right? I apologize." Linda, Misa, and Halle smiled.

"It's all right." They chorused together.

"All right, let's go." Mello stayed behind with Near again.

"Mello?" Near asked.

"Why do I gotta share with you?" He scowled, leaning against the table. Near looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mello doesn't have to wait for me." He said simply. Mello scowled at him.

"Shut up, brat." He replied, hitting Near softly. Near looked back down at his papers.

"Mello sounds very familiar." Mello turned to him and frowned. "Very, very familiar." Near turned and faced Mello. "Does Mello know why?"

"Hell no!" Mello frowned. "Look, you probably saw me when you were younger---I've been acting in Wammy's for a while."

"I've never seen Wammy's til now." Near corrected.

"Then you're just crazy." Mello finalized.

"But---" Mello trapped Near on the table again and Near looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it so much." He whispered lightly. Near sighed and reached up, twirling his hair. Mello tilted his head to the side.

"All right." Near said back, whispering as well. Mello smiled.

"Good." He pushed himself up (when the hell did he get so close to Near?) and stretched. "I'm tired..."

"Then go to bed." Near stated. "I know where Mello's room is." Mello tiled his head.

"That's true." He mumbled. Near paused, looking over a few things in the kitchen before turning to the entrance. "Come on, let's go." Near sighed inaudibly and followed Mello down the hall. He went into the room and after a few seconds, Near went in as well. Mello pointed at the bed.

"You don't have---"

"I don't have any extra blankets or anything, and Wedy said we had to share a room." Mello said. "That means we gotta share." Near blinked. "I won't try anything, I swear." Near got into the bed stiffly and after changing quickly Mello did as well.

"Good night Mello."

"Night."


	10. Chapter 10

It took about two, maybe three weeks, until they were finally ready enough to perform Near's play in front of people. They had costumes that fit their sizes and character (Near was actually forced to wear something other than his white pajamas to play his part of the manager) and each had all their lines memorized. They all followed Near nervously as he walked to the center of the stage to announce the play.

"Good evening, everyone." He started. "I know that this is the first you've seen of Wammy's in a while, and I am sure you're all excited to see them---us---again. However, we are not to perform our usual tricks and songs. Instead, one of us has written a play that we will do. We hope you will enjoy it." He bowed and the curtain closed.

"Go get ready." He whispered and they all fell into positions, urging other characters out onto the stage. Watari had thought, since it was an opera house, that they needed more characters, and that certain spots needed to be filled. He had gone back to Wammy's and brought back another caravan full of people. He himself had gained the role of Monsieur Reyer, the conductor. Mello scaled the top of the stage easily, staying out of sight. They had added onto the stage, making it high enough that Mello could be hidden properly and they could have a good amount of space for a few of the later scenes, but still have it visible to the people below. The curtain opened again and the play began with a chorus of singing, Watari on the piano behind them, and dancing. They parted suddenly, some of them tripping over each other, as three males made their way through.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." A voice rang out as a warning. "As you can see, rehersals are underway for a new production---Chalumeau's _Hannibal_."

"Master Lefevre," Watari started, coming from the piano. "We are rehearsing!" Next to one of the girls, Wedy turned, taking deep breaths and covering her eyes as she controlled her temper. The dancers and singers from Wammy's looked from Wedy to the three men in their midst.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madam Giry," He said soothingly. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention." He called out louder. They all turned to him. "As you know, there have been rumors of my retirement. I want you to know, they are all true." From the front of the stage, Misa smiled and made a triumphant noise, pointing at Moji, who sighed and nodded in defeat towards Misa. The others toward the back started making comments among themselves. "So, these are your new managers: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." Aiber and Near bowed respectively and another person made his way through.

"And we are deeply honored," Aiber said. "To introduce our new patron, the Vicompte the Chagny." Matt came forward and smiled at the girls. Excitedly, Linda whispered something to Halle, both girls standing near the front of the stage.

"Raoul..."

"You know him, Christine?" Linda tore her eyes away from Matt and smiled at Halle.

"When we were younger, in the house by the sea...well, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." She said, smiling at Raoul again.

"My parents and I are honored to support the arts, especially the world-renown Opera Populair." He said. Misa walked forward instantly, her hand out.

"Our leading prima donna, La Carlotta Guidicelli, for five seasons. And our leading male Ubaldo Piangi." Matt took Misa's hand and kissed it, then nodded in Moji's direction. Moji bowed back and Misa smiled.

"Well, I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal." He left, passing by Linda and Halle. Linda tried to smile.

"He wouldn't recognize me." Linda said sadly. Halle shook her head.

"He didn't see you." The rehersal started again and Wedy lead Near and Aiber around, talking about the ballet and motioning them to move every once in a while. The practice stopped, with Misa complaining about something-or-other (something unimportant) and, not knowing what to do besides what the previous manager told them, Aiber and Near spouted compliments at Misa, one after the other, and encouraged her to sing for them. She smiled and went back to the center stage, right beneath where Mello sat above stage, waiting.

"_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._" Misa started. Half the audience winced---she went too high.  
"_Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try._" Near shut his eyes and Aiber controlled and urge to cover his ears.  
"_When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and---_"

"Signora!" Came a startled cry from a manager as Mello dropped the rope he had been holding onto, which dropped a piece of scenery that Near had hung a few minutes before. He fled instantly, not being seen by the audience below, despite their attempts to look for him. Rester ran to the spot Mello had been, and the audience saw him, pointing and whispering.

"He's here," Halle whispered to Linda, loud enough for everyone to hear. "The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Buquet!" Aiber yelled up. Rester looked down, pulling the rope and the scenery off of Misa, who was being helped up by Near. "For God's sake, what's going on up there?"

"Don't look at me, Monsieur." Rester called back. "God as my witness, I wasn't at my post. There's no one here, and if there was..." He trailed off, with a slight chuckle. "Well, it must have been a ghost." Wedy disappeared.

"These things do happen." Near started, hoping to calm Misa down. Misa stared at him incredously.

"For the past three years, these things do happen!" She screeched suddenly, turning to the ex-manager. "And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two!" She yelled, pointing from him to Near and Aiber suddenly. They both turned to her. "You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen'!" She mimicked angrily, putting both hands int a 'stop' gesture. "Mah, NO!" Misa took a deep breath. "Until you stop these things from happening, this does not happen!" She whirled around and left, shouting.

"Amateurs." Rester said, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Aiber asked. Watari, from his position next to Rester, sighed.

"She will come back, won't she?" Near asked a few seconds later. Wateri shrugged. "Surely, there must be a-a-a understudy---"

"Understudy?" Watari repeated, shocked. "There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"Excuse me, monsieurs." Wedy said, appearing suddenly by the two males. They turned to her. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Aiber cried. Wedy glared at him quickly.

"He welcomes you to his opera house---"

"HIS opera house?" Aiber interrupted, eyes wide. Wedy ignored him.

"---and commands that you leave Box Five empty," She pointed at the box in question. "For his continued use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

"Salary?" Aiber cried, taking the letter from her.

"Oui. Master Lefevre gave him 20,000 francs a month."

"20,000 francs?" Aiber looked from the note to her and back.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicompte as your patron?" Wedy said. Aiber looked shocked as he tore up the note.

"I had planned to make it public, but it seems we will have to cancel as we have no star! A full house, Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!" He cried.

"Christine Daae could sing it." Wedy offered, pulling Linda away from Halle.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly." Near said, turning away from Misa.

"Let her sing for you." Wedy insisted. "She has been well taught by a great teacher." This gained Near's interest.

"Who?" Linda smiled softly.

"I don't know his name." She said, looking a bit embaressed.

"Come, come, my dear." Linda moved between Near and Aiber with Wedy's encouragement.

"All right, then, from the top of the aria." Watari commanded, going back to the piano and starting the song.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Aiber complained.

"Well, she's very pretty." Near commented. Then Linda started singing.

"_Think of me  
Think of my fondly when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try._" Linda glanced back at Wedy and she motioned her forward. Linda took a few steps.  
_When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me._" The curtain shut behind her and Linda was alone on the stage.

"_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been._" On one side of the stage, Near and Aiber stood, watching Linda with a proud look on their face. On the other side, Matt stood, looking shocked.

"_Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, think back to all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think  
Of you!_" From the top of the stage, there was a movement that caught everyone's eye---the quick flash of something white against the dark sky. On the side of the stage with Matt, he took a step forward.

"_Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?_" He wondered. "Bravo!" Clapping, he smiled at Linda.  
"_Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were.  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her._"

"_Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think..._" Linda took a deep breath from the stage and people looked at Linda again.

"_Of me!_" Linda finished strongly, to everyone's applause, and Near smiled at Aiber, the three on stage applauding as well. Linda bowed and disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

All right, two chapters in one day, yay! ok, if anyone's curious, i dunno how many chapters this is gonna take. but the next few chapters will be the actual play of The Phantom of the Opera. i'll be using lines and songs from the movie version of it, and of course nothing belongs to me. this will be the only time that i actually discribe the play, so bear with me here, ok?


	11. Chapter 11

The curtain rose to find Linda sitting by an alter, lighting a candle. It was the only thing in the room, and she was about to pray when a voice was heard.

"_Brava...brava...bravissimo..._" Linda looked around, smiling.

"_Christine...Christine..._" Halle's voice called out, Halled searching for Linda.

"_Christine..._" Came the mysterious voice. People in the audience looked, but couldn't find the owner. They gave up when Halle entered the stage.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect._" Halle started, smiling encouragingly at her friend as Linda blushed.  
"_I only wish I knew your secret.  
Who is your great tutor?_" Linda smiled.

"Meg...when your mother brought me here, to live...whenever I would come down here alone, to pray for my father...or at night, in my dreams...I heard a strange voice, singing to me." She looked at Halle. "You see, while my father lay dying, he promised me I'd be protected by an angel...an Angel of Music."

"Christine, do you believe..." Halle paused and tried again. "Do you think it's your father's spirit coaching you?"

"Who else, Meg?" Linda whispered, smiling. "Who else?"

"_Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream He'd appear.  
Now as I sing, I can sense him.  
And I know he's here._" Linda stood up, still singing.  
"_Here in this room,  
He calls me softly.  
Somewhere inside,  
Hiding.  
Somehow I know He's always with me  
He, the unseen genius._" Halle stood as well, taking Linda's hand and leading her to the front of the stage.

"_Christine, you must have been dreaming.  
Stories like this can't come true.  
Christine, you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you._" Linda ignored her.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian.  
Grant to me your glory._"

"_Who is this Angel?_" Meg asked.  
"_This---_"

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer.  
Secret and strange Angel._" They sang together as they reached the front of the stage and the curtain closed behind them.

"_He's with me even now._" Linda sang. Halle took her hand and jumped.

"_Your hands are cold._"

"_All around me._" Linda continued, ignoring Halled. Halle looked at her and touched her face.

"_Your face, Christine, it's white._"

"_It frightens me._" Linda sang. Halle smiled lightly.

"_Don't be frightened._" Linda smiled as well and they left. Near walked on with Aiber, who was holding flowers, as they chatted happily.

"Ah, Vicompte!" Aiber called happily as Matt wandered on. Near went up to him as well.

"Vicompte, I believe we made a discovery with Miss Daae." Near said.

"Perhaps we can present her to you, dear Vicompte?" Aiber finished. Matt smiled.

"Gentlemen, this is one visit I would prefer to make unaccompanied." He said. Then he took the flowers Aiber had been holding. "Thank you." He disappeared off the stage as well. Near and Aiber looked at each other, shocked.

"Well, would appear they met before." Aiber said.

"Yes." Near said seriously, the both of them disappearing. The curtain opened to Linda sitting in a chair in front of a mirror on the right, looking at a rose. Matt appeared on the far left, silently closing the door behind him. Linda didn't move.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander." Linda looked up, frowning, then to her left. Matt continued. "Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes?" Linda laughed.

"Raoul..." Matt laughed as well.

"Or of riddles or frocks."

"Those picnics in the attic." Linda added. Matt grinned, taking a step forward.

"Or of chocolates."

"Father playing the violin." Linda put in. Another few steps.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." Matt finished.

"No---what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed." Linda said. Matt stopped and knelt down in front of her.  
"_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head._"

"_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._" They sang together, and when they finished Matt hugged her, happy to see her.

"Oh, you sang like an angel tonight." He said. They pulled away and she smiled.

"Father said 'when I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.'" Linda told Matt. She smiled. "Well, Father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited."

"Oh, no doubt of it!" Matt said, taking her hand as he stood up. "And now, to supper." Linda laughed.

"Oh, no, Raoul." She said. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late." Matt said, going towards the other end of the stage, laughing.

"No, Raoul, wait---" Linda tried, but Matt ignored her.

"You must change. I'll load my carriage, two minutes, Little Lotte." Matt said, then disappeared. Linda sighed, shaking her head. Then she stood up and left the stage. She reappeared in a few minutes, with a candle in her hand and dressed in a nightgown. She reached her hand out to the door, about to touch it, when a voice rang out.

"**_INSOLENT BOY, THIS SLAVE OF FASHION!  
BASKING IN YOUR GLORY!  
IGNORANT FOOL, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR!  
SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!_**"

"_Angel, I hear you  
Speak, I'll listen.  
Stay by my side,  
Guide me._" Linda sang out, looking around hopefully before looking down at the floor.  
"_Angel, my soul was weak  
Forgive me.  
Enter at last  
Master._" She looked up as the voice sang again.

"_Flattering Child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!_" Linda turned to the mirror in question, a long full-sized mirror next to the table she had been sitting at. Sure enough, Mello had appeared there slowly, the first thing visible in the dark his white mask.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music, hide no longer,  
Come to me, strange Angel!_"

"_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me, Angel of Music..._" Pouding could be heard. Linda didn't turn back, even as a voice rang out.

"Whose is that voice?" Matt yelled from the other side of the door. "Who is that in there? Christine? CHRISTINE!"

"_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me, Angel of Music..._" Linda reached out for the mirror, for Mello's own outstretched hand. After a few seconds of blind hesitation, Linda took Mello's hands and the curtain swept shut. It opened again almost instantly, Linda with Mello in what appeared to be a brightly-lit hallway, her hand in Mello's. He glanced back at her frequently, smiling at her, as she stared in awe.

"_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind._" Linda sang. Mello looked back and smiled.

"_Sing once again with me  
Our stange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your mind._" Linda glanced back once, then kept her eyes glued to Mello.

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear._"

"_It's me they hear._" Mello sang. Then they both sang.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind._" They stopped and the curtain dropped behind them.

"_In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That Man and Mystery---_"

"_Were both in you._" Linda interrupted Mello. He smiled at her.

"_And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind._"

"Sing, my Angel of Music." Mello whispered and Linda sang.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera._"

"Sing, my Angel."Linda vocalized. "Sing for me!" He commanded. She went higher. "Sing, my Angel!" Linda obidently went higher. "Sing for me!" Mello cried, and the curtain opened, revealing a place with an organ on one side, a bed on the other, candles everywhere, and something in the middle, covered with a curtain. The wall beside the organ was covered in portrtaits of Linda, and she turned and stared in awe. Mello stepped towards it, turning to face her.

"_I have brought you  
To the seat of sweet music's throne.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...  
Music..  
You have come here  
For one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me,  
To serve me, to sing for  
My muisc...my music..._"

* * *

Ok, here's another chapter in one day (yays!) and obviously, nothing belongs to me, yadda yadda yadda. whatevers. so i included about three songs in here (four if you're not going by the album, which doesn't seem to have like, half the songs in the movie) and i haven't even made it to the half-way mark. seriously, those who dont care much for The Phantom of the Opera, or don't want to deal with all the songs, i apologize, please bear with me. thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda didn't move, her eyes still wide, watching Mello. Mello noticed this and tried a different tactic, a different song.

"_Night time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and  
Wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses._" He walked forward, reaching out to Linda. She took his hand and seemed to come out of her trance, looking around at the place she now found herself in.

"_Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls it's splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the Music of the Night._" Mello pulled her, toward the organ first, and she ran her hand over the instrument, her other hand grasped gently but firmly in Mello's.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you never lived before."_ Mello pulled Linda away from the organ (she was no longer looking at it anyway, too busy staring at Mello again) and as they passed the many drawings of her she looked at them, taking them in.

"_Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you.  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly possess you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight.  
The darkness of the Music of the Night._" Linda turned back to Mello and he smiled, grabbing both her hands.

"_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then, can you belong to me..._" Mello trailed off softly, turning Linda around quickly and bringing her close to him, his hands still on hers as he led one hand to the uncovered part of his face and trailed the other one down her side (sitting next to Near, Matt tensed and looked pointedly away).

"_Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation._" Mello turned Linda to face him suddenly, turning around as well to the covered part of the place they were in. She looked at him then to it and he smiled.  
"_Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the Music of the Night!_" Mello pulled the cover away and Linda turned one to look at him one last time before turning and looking into a mirror---a mirror of herself wearing a wedding dress. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the image before it became too much for her---she fainted. Just before she hit the floor, Mello caught her and walked over to the bed, placing her in it softly and covering her up.

"_You alone can make my song take flight.  
Help me make the Music of the  
Night._" He held the note out, standing up and backing away from Linda and going to sit at the organ. The curtain fell and Rester came out with Halle and a couple of the girls that Watari brought from Wammy's. They all giggled as he spoke, keeping their distance from him and the rope he had tied into a noose.

"_Like yellow parchment is his skin._" Rester rasped out, looking at the girls.  
"_A great black hole serves as the nose that  
Never grew._" He threw the rope, noose part in his hand, around a girl. The girl shrieked playfully and the others giggled. Halle watched, keeping her distance between the group, as Rester continued.  
"_You must always be on your guard  
Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!_" Wedy came onstage to investigate the scream and, with a look of disgust, pulled the girl and rope from Rester.

"_Those who speak of what they know  
Find too late that prudent silence is wise._" Wedy warned, glaring first at the girls, then at Rester.  
"_Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue._" She slapped him, earning a gasp from the girls.  
"_And keep your hand at the level of your eyes._" She hissed, throwing the lasso around his neck and pulling it. His hand slithered through the rope quickly, his forearm stopping it from choking him as the girls scattered and his hand reached the level of his eyes. Wedy nodded in satisfaction and she walked away, Rester following after her. As soon as they left the stage, the curtain went up.

A few minutes after the curtain went up, Linda woke up. She sat up slowly, putting a hand on her head and frowning. Looking over, she saw a small music box, then stood up, looking around.

"_I remember there was mist.  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.  
There were candles all around and  
On the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man._" She trailed off, looking around some more before finally seeing Mello. He seemed to have heard her because he stopped playing and turned from his organ, catching her eyes and staring into them for a few seconds. Then he turned away and went on playing. "_Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Who's is the face in the mask?_" Linda sang, going up to Mello. She put her hand on his shoulder first, then on his face. He leaned into her and her hands trailed over to the side with the mask and in a quick second, she pulled it off. Mello threw her back instantly, his right hand over his face as he turned to her in anger. Gasps came from the audience.

"_**DAMN YOU!** You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon---this is what you wanted to see?_" He questioned, pulling in front of a mirror. It showed his imaged distortedly (Near and Matt had poured water on it and it distorted images) as he pulled his hand away from his face for a second, not long enough for the audience to see, before putting it back on his face and rounding on Linda.  
"_**CURSE YOU!** You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper---now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you...curse you..._" Mello sighed, looking away, hands still on his face. He turned to Linda calmly. She stared in horror.  
"_Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell but secretly  
Yearns for beauty  
Secretly...secretly...  
Oh, Christine..._" Mello paced the room, stopping in front of the images of Linda that he was supposed to have drawn (Linda drew lots of self-portraits on Near's request). He turned to Linda suddenly, the real Linda on the floor.

"_Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see  
To find the man behind the monster,  
This repulsive carcass who  
Seems a beast but secretly  
Dreams of Heaven,  
Secretly...secretly...  
Oh, Christine..._" His whisper turned into a half-sob as he sat a few feet away from Linda, his back to the audience as he kept his hand on his face, and Linda reached out, handing the mask back to him. He stood up slowly and placed it carefully back on his face. Then he turned around and faced the audience again. "Come, we must return." He said, not looking at Linda. "Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." The curtain dropped suddenly, and Aiber came into view, removing a jacket and handing it to someone as he walked across the stage, holding a newspaper, clearly agitated.

"'_Mystery after gala night'.  
It says 'Mystery of soprano's flight'.  
Mystified, all the papers say.  
We are mystified, we suspect foul play.  
Bad news on soprano's scene.  
First Carlotta, now Christine.  
Still, at least, the seats get sold.  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold._" Aiber seemed to calm down a bit and he shook his head.

"_What a way to run a business.  
Spare me these unending trials.  
Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers  
'Opera!'  
To hell with Gluck and Handle  
Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_"

"_Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!_" Near entered from the other end of the stage suddenly and Aiber ran to him to calm him down.

"_Andre, please don't shout!  
It's publicity, and the take is vast!  
Free publicity!_"

"_But we have no cast!_" Near shouted, not taking Aiber's attempts to comfort him.

"_Andre, have you seen the queue?  
Ah, it seems you've got one, too..._" Aiber said as Near pulled out a letter. Near glanced at him and then looked at the letter, reading from it.

"_Dear Andre, what a charming gala.  
Christine was, in a word, sublime.  
We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left!_" He glanced at Aiber quickly then continued reading.  
"_On that note, the diva's a disaster,  
Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!_" Aiber pulled out his own note and started instantly.

"_Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder.  
My salary has not been paid._" Aiber sounded furious.  
"_Send it care of the Ghost by return of post.  
PTO, no one likes a debter so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_" They looked at each other quickly and shook their heads.

"_Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a purile brain!_"

"_These are both signed O. G._" Aiber said.

"_Who the hell is he?_" Near asked irritably.

"_Opera Ghost!_" They cried.

"_It's nothing short of shocking._" Aiber sang.

"_He is mocking our position._" Near hissed.

"_In addition, he wants money._" Aiber whined.

"_What a funny apparition_." Near started.

"_To expect a large retainer,  
Nothing plainer,  
He is clearly quite insane!_" They finished.

"_Where is she?_" Matt burst from the other side of the stage, a letter in his hand. Near and Aiber looked at him.

"_You mean Carlotta?_" Aiber asked, confused.

"_I mean Miss Daae.  
Where is she?_"

"Well, how should we know?" Near asked irritably.

"_I want an answer.  
I take it that you sent me this note._" Matt said, waving the note in front of them.

"_What's all this nonsense?_" Aiber asked.

"_Of course not!_" Near shouted.

"Don't look at us!" Aiber insisted.

"_She's not with you then?_" Matt frowned, confused.

"_Of course not!_" Aiber yelled.

"_We're in the dark._" Near added.

"_Monsieur, don't argue.  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?_" Matt asked, holding out the note.

"_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_ Written." Aiber corrected hastily. Near read the note.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." Near looked curiously at Aiber. Matt did as well.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?"

"_Where is he?_" Misa yelled, coming on the stage. The three males turned to her.

"_Oh, welcome back!_" Aiber called to the girl marching her way to the stage. She ignored him.

"_Your precious patron---  
Where is he?_"

"_What is it now?_" Matt asked exasperatedly.

_"I have your letter---  
A letter which I rather resent_" Misa scowled.

"_And did you send it?_" Near asked curiously.

"_Of course not!_" Matt yelled at the two managers.

"As if he would." Aiber scoffed.

"_You didn't send it?_" They aksed.

"_Of course not!_" Matt said irritably to Misa.

"_You dare to tell me  
That this is not the letter you sent?_" Misa yelled, waving the paper in his face.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_" Matt asked, taking the letter from Misa gently.  
"Your days at the Opera Populair are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place." They all stared at each other before Near grabbed one of Misa's arms and Aiber grabbed the other.

"_Far too many notes for my taste.  
And most of them about Christine!  
All we heard since we came is Miss Daae's name!_"

"_Miss Daae has returned._" Wedy came, interrupting their leave, Halle behind her.

"_I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned._" Aiber muttered.

"_Where precisely is she now?_" Near asked.

"_I thought it best she was alone._" Wedy said.

"_She needed rest._" Halle interrupted.

"_May I see her?_" Matt asked, worry on his face.

"_No, monsieur, she will see no one._" Wedy denied, with a shake of her head. His face fell. Misa looked to her left, where Moji had been following her.

"_Will she sing? Will she sing?_" They asked. Wedy sighed.

"_Here, I have a note._"

"_Let me see it!" _They all ran towards her, reaching for the outstretched paper.

"Please." Aiber finished, taking the note from her. He cleared his throat and read it aloud. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions."

"I shall give you one last chance." Aiber's voice mixed with Mello's as Aiber's faded out.

"_Christine Daae has returned to you.  
And I am anxious her career should progress.  
In the new production of 'Il Muto'  
You will there fore cast Carlotta as the page boy  
And put Miss Daae in the role of Countess._" Mello paused.  
"_The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the page boy is silent, which makes my casting  
In a word, ideal._" He smiled lightly from his place above the stage, where no one could see him. "I shall watch the performance in my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obediant servant, O. G."

"_Christine!_" Misa yelled.

"_Whatever thinks, it's all a plot to help---_" Near and Aiber chorused.

"_Christine!_" The three said. Misa glared at Matt as she passed by.

"_This is insane._" Matt muttered.

"_I know who sent this.  
The Vicompte, her lover._"

"_Indeed! Can you believe this?_" Matt retaliated, scowling back at her.

"_Signora!_" Aiber tried.

"_O traditori!_" Misa ignored him.

"_This is a joke!_" Near insisted.

"_This changes nothing!_" Aiber tried again.

"_O mentitori!_" Misa yelled again, ignoring them both now.

"_Signora!_" Near called.

"_You are our star!_" Aiber said.

"_And always will be!_" Near said, looking at the scowling prima donna.

"_Signora..._" Aiber pleaded.

"_The man is mad!_" Near exclaimed.

"_We don't take orders!_" Aiber insisted.

"_Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy_ - the silent role ..." Near said.

"_Carlotta will be playing the lead!_" Near and Aiber finished.

"_It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!_" Misa wailed.

"_Signori, e vero?  
Non, non, non voglio udire!  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!_" She and Near sang out.

"_Who scorn his word, beware to those..._" Wedy started, pulling the curtain open slowly.

"_You have reviled me!_" Misa yelled angrily.

"_The angel sees, the angel knows._" Wedy finished, shaking her head.

"_You have rebuked me!_" She insisted.

"_Signora, pardon us..._" Aiber and Near pleaded.

"_You have replaced me!_" Misa ignored them both.

"_Please, Signora, we beseech you..._" Aiber and Near looked at each other hopelessly.

"_This hour shall see your darkest fears..._" Wedy sang, leading Linda and Halle to the oppostie side of the stage with costumes in hand.

"_I must see her ..._" Matt sang suddenly.

"_Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!_" Misa screeched.

"_The angel knows, the angel hears ..._" Wedy sighed, leading the girls off stage.

"_Where did she go ...?_" Matt sang, worried.

"_Abbandonata!  
Disgraziata!_" Misa yelled.

"_Signora, sing for us!  
Don't be a martyr_" Near and Aiber pleaded.

"_What new surprises lie in store?_" Misa joined them as the opened up to the stage, arms out.

* * *

Whew. i think my wrists are going to fall off. ouch. but i got another chapter in. that's what, three in a row? literally...i've been sitting at my laptop, writing this thing. you guys better be grateful. seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

As they stood there, arms outstretched, someone approached with a flower. Misa turned and smiled at him and he offered a tenative smile back.

"Can you please give this to Miss Daae?" He asked, holding out the rose. Misa stared at him in shock. Moji grabbed his arm and pushed him off stage. "Miss Daae?" He repeated as he left, confused. Misa turned to Aiber and Near, pouting.

"Your public needs you!" Aiber said, looking at Misa.

"We need you, too!" Near sighed, looking at the prima donna as well. She looked at them both and crossed her arms.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Signora, no! The world wants you!" Near and Aiber said together. They looked at each other and sighed.  
"_Prima donna first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_"

"_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_" Aiber sang, grabbing her arm and sitting her down. Girls of the opera house came over instantly to do her make-up.

"_Think of how they all adore you!_" Near said, offering her something on a golden platter. She scowled at him and waved it away instantly and he sighed.

"_Prima donna, enchant us once again!_" They sang together. Aiber tried, holding something out. Misa pushed it and he turned, waving for whomever was holding it to go away.

"_Think of your muse---_" Near sang.

"_And of the queues round the theatre!_" Aiber offered.

"_Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing, prima donna, once more!_" Near and Aiber sang hopefully.

"_Christine spoke of an angel ..._" Matt stage-whispered, frowning in confusion.

"_Prima donna, your song shall hear again._" Misa sang, smiling happily.

"_Think of your public!_"

"_You took a snub,  
But there's a public who needs you._" She touched

"_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_" Near and Aiber sang, pulling the hoops of a rather ridiculously large skirt over Misa. She smiled.

"_Think of their cry of undying support!_" Misa tilted her head, happily dreaming.

"_Is this her angel of music ...?_" Matt asked, worry and fear on his face.

"_We get our opera!_" Near said in relief.

"_She gets her limelight!_" Aiber said, closing his eyes.

"_Leading ladies are a trial!_" They said together.

"_Prima Donna your song shall never die  
You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!_" Misa sang, happily, placing a wig on her hair. Ahead of her, Aiber and Near rolled their eyes.

"_Orders! Warnings!_" Matt sang, shaking his head.

"_Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!_" Aiber and Near hissed.

"_Think how you'll shine in that final encore!_" Misa sang, unaware of the agrument the managers in front of her were carrying out

"_Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!_" They whispered.

"_... I must see  
These demands are rejected!_" Matt said firmly.

"_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
Who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette,  
Entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur,  
He must have been with her!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story audiences adore,  
In fact a perfect opera!_" Near and Aiber said, looking at each other. They reached the front of the stage, and behind them were the people Watari brought as well as Wedy, Halle, and Linda.

"_Prima donna the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna..._" They all sang, taking a deep breath, and finishing the song with their arms outstretched.  
"_ONCE MORE!_" At the end of the song, people instantly scattered, leaving only a few people dressed for a new play onstage---Linda, who moved to stand very, _very_ close to Misa towards the middle of the stage, where there was a small couch, Misa (of course), Halle, and a few of the other no-names that were brought by Wammy's. Near and Aiber instantly went to the side of the stage, and the new play commenced.

"_They say that a youth has set my lady's heart a-flame._" One maid whispered. They were grouped by the front right portion of the stage, and behind them, on the couch, Linda and Misa sat, both their faces hidden by Misa's fan, giving the impression that they were kissing.

"_His lordship sure would die of shock!_" One male said simply, shaking his head.

"_His lordship is a laughingstock!_" Another said, laughter in his voice.

"_Should he suspect her,  
God protect her.  
Shame, shame, shame._" They all sang together, shaking their hand and heads at the same time.  
"_This faithless lady's  
Bound for Hades.  
Shame, shame, shame._" Misa and Linda pulled away, and Linda gave a shocked look, making the audience laugh.

"_Serafino, your disguise is perfect._" Misa said, walking up to the front of the stage. Linda turned around and began pretending to clean. There was a knocking sound.  
"_Why, who could this be?_" She wondered aloud.

"_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._" Rester sang, coming in.  
"_My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must leave you with your new maid._" He turned to the audience and said, in a loud whisper, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

"The old fool's leaving!" Misa whispered to the audience as well, making them laugh. When he left, she turned to Linda, who was wearing a maid's skirt.  
"_Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_" Misa sang, placing her arms around Linda and covering their face with her fan, once again giving the impression that they were kissing. They pulled away and Misa turned to the stage.  
"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!_"  
"_Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_" The nameless men and women Watari brought sang with humor in their voice when they were interrupted suddenly.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Mello asked from the top of the stage in anger.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ..." Halle said, having run to Linda's side. Linda looked up at Mello.

"It's him." She whispered.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Misa stated, pointing a closed fan and an irritable look at Linda. Then she smiled at the audience, giggling.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad ..." Mello whispered, staring into Linda's eyes, before disappearing. Seconds later, Rester came onto the place Mello had been, only to look around in frustration and leave in the same direction as Mello. Misa walked over to the edge of the stage and cleared her throat, then walked back.

"Maestro..." She started. Watari instantly started over a few seconds. Misa took a deep breath.  
"_Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husb_---CROAK!" The audience burst into laughter at the horrified look on Misa's face. She took another deep breath and tried again.  
"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
_Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak!" Her eyes widened and the audience burst into uncontrollable laughter as she turned in horror. "MOTHER!" Near and Aiber both ran onto the stage in horror.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The opera will continue in ten minutes' time, when the role of the Countess is played by Miss Daae!" They shouted, and Aiber pulled Linda out from the mess that was behind the curtain to present her to the audience, who cheered and clapped.

"Until then, we would like to present the ballet from Act Three of the opera!" Near said, and they all disappeared as they set up for the ballet instantly. With a couple of laughs from the audience as the ballet members struggled to get ready, they finally got it perfect and were performing to their usual excellence. The audience had stopped laughing and Near and Aiber, from their seats, gave a sigh of relief.

Until Rester dropped from the ceiling, hanging by a rope, obviously dead.

Panic was eminant---the ballet girls scattered, screaming, as people in the audience gasped in horror, some looking away, and others more trying to get out of their seats to leave. Aiber stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not leave your seats. Please remain calm---it was an accident. It was simply an accident!" He assured them, though he glanced at Near fearfully. Near was taking deep breaths as he stared at the body. Linda stood, in clear view of the stage, staring in horror. Matt was by her side in an instant.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. She touched his arm.

"Raoul...we are not safe here!" She cried, then disappeared, her hand tight on his arm, dragging them both away from the chaos. The curtain closed and Linda appeared onstage, with Matt, alone---Near and Aiber had gone onstage to sort through the confusion.

"Christine, what are we doing up here?" Matt asked Linda, confusion in his voice and on his face. She sighed shakily. "Why have you brought me here?"

"_Raoul, I've been there -  
to his world of unending night ...  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness ...  
darkness ..._ " She shook, terrified, and Matt looked on, unsure, uneasiness written on his face. Linda didn't notice--she kept singing.  
"_Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness ...  
darkness ..._" Linda was shaking and Matt put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, trying to calm her down.  
"_But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound ...  
In that night there was music in my mind ...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before ..._" Linda looked strangely entranced, and it made Matt frown a bit.

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more._" Matt sang softly. Linda shook her head and continued.

"_Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world ...  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore ..._" She sang, looking conflicted. Matt shook his head.

"_Christine ...  
Christine ..._" Matt said lovingly, looking at Linda. She smiled back tenatively.

"_Christine ..._" Linda looked up in horror at that voice, which didn't belong to Matt. He shook his head again and brought her towards him. She turned to him and smiled sweetly this time. He looked down at her and began to sing.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you. _" She smiled up at him hopefully and he smiled back, encouraged.  
"_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._" She moved away from him and faced the audience.

"_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you..._" She turned suddenly, looking at Matt with hope in her eyes and he reached for her, trying to calm her.

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe: No one will find you -  
Your fears are far behind you..._" She smiled at his outstretched hands.

"_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night... and you,  
Always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._" Linda sighed, turning away from Matt slightly. He moved to face her.

"_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime...  
Let me lead you from your solitude...._" He moved to take her in his arms and Linda moved slightly, his hands landing on her shoulders.  
"_Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
Anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of you..._"

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you..._" She sang, interrupting him.

"_Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning..._" They chorused, and even though it was the script, it was the song, Linda found herself believing it.

"_Say you love me..._" Linda sighed hopefully.

"_You know I do..._" Matt sang comfortingly. She smiled.

"_Love me - that's all I ask of you...  
Anywhere you go let me go too...  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._" They sang together, and Matt pulled her close, and they kissed softly, lovingly (and Linda was thinking over and over---it's the play, it's the play, he has to kiss me so he is, he doesn't like you like that, DAMN it, Near, you just had to do this, didn't you?)

* * *

that last one (chapter 12) was 3,200+ words. damn...oh, and i think i forgot to mention, when Misa's singing, yea, those parts that are, like, not in english...? for anyone who hasnt seen The Phantom of the Opera, La Carlotta is Italian, so ima assume (although i don't like assuming---something like 'if you assume, you make an ass of yourself, that's why its spelled "ASSume" or something...) its Italian...but i could be wrong of course....

And i've hit the half-way mark in The Phaontom of the Opera! WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!! XD XD XD those of you just going ''just end, dammit, end!'' bear with me a few....and i dunno who the hell is going ''just end, dammit, end!'' because i've been typing this up all day, and it is now about 1:11 that i am posting this chapter up, and it'll be like my third chapter in a row that i've posted for this story yesterday/today. you people better love me, dammit.


	14. Chapter 14

Linda smiled as Matt held her, and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling (just for now, I can pretend he likes me back, she thought) then pulled away to smile softly as Christine and sing.

"_I must go.  
They'll wonder where I am._" Matt smiled back as Raoul (as Raoul, as Raoul, Linda thought to herself) and sang as well.

"_Christine, I love you._" She could have melted, but she held herself together (Christine and Raoul, dammit, Near.).

"_Order your fine horses  
Be with them at the door._" Matt interrupted.

"_And soon, you'll be beside me._" Linda smiled brighter.

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me._" They walked off stage and disappeared. The stage was empty for a moment, and Mello startled everyone by jumping down suddenly, landing on his feet but giving way to his knees, a rose with a black ribbon tied around it clenched in his fist. The red and green from the rose stood out against Mello's black clothes. He didn't get up.

"_I gave you my music.  
Helped your song take wing._" Mello's voice was wavering so much, the lyrics were barely audible (offstage, Near's heart gave a pang, but he passed it off as hearing the audience emphasize with Mello.).  
"_And now, how you've repaid me  
Denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you  
When he heard you sing.  
Christine..._" Mello whispered in anguish, clutching the rose as if it was a lifeline. Suddenly, it seemed voices carried from off stage.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning._" As Matt and Linda's voices carried onstage, Mello's fist was tightening on the rose, crushing it, making the petals fall into pieces on the floor of the stage. When he stood up, his face was a mixture of heartbroken anguish and furiousness (and Near's heart nearly broke, but again he blamed it on Mello's acting) and he roared.

"**_YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO  
ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!!!!_**" The audience jumped slightly, and some shrank back in fear, but Near's eye stayed glued onto Mello's as he jumped onto the stage and disappeared again. When it opened again, there were so many bright colors that the audience blinked in shock as the song began.

"Monsieur Andre? " Lifting his mask to look closer, Aiber grinned.

"Monsieur Firmin?" Near did the same, and they laughed together, advancing towards the middle of the stage.

"_Dear Andre, what a splendid party!_" Aiber started, linking his arm with Near's.

"_The prologue to a bright new year!_" Near replied, smiling but struggling to hold down the flinch at the contact.

"_Quite a night! I'm impressed!_" Aiber continued.

"_Well, one does one's best ..._" Near smiled, amused.

"_Here's to us! The toast for the city!_" They sang as they took in the colors.

"_What a pity that 'Phantom' can't be here!_" Aiber got in.

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_" The dancers moved gracefully, their fans moving in synch, their heads turning to the audience and back to the side as they sang.

"_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade ..  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another mask behind you!_" They descended the steps one at a time, still moving their heads and fans, each dancer's face the same half white, half black, turning their bodies 90 degrees with each step so the audience could see both sides clearly.

"_Flash of mauve .. Splash of puce ...  
Fool and king ... Ghoul and goose ...  
Green and black ... Queen and priest ...  
Trace and rouge ... Face of beast ...  
Faces ...  
Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round ...  
in an inhuman race ..._" They continued down the steps, both the audience and on stage members applauding for them.

"_Eye of gold ... Thigh of blue ...  
True is false ... Who is who ...?  
Crul of lip ... Swirl of gown ...  
Ace of hearts ... Face of clown ...  
Faces ...  
Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned  
in the light ...  
in the sound ..._" They reached the mid point of the stairs and paused, each looking elegant.

"_But who can name the face?_" Matt and Linda sang, coming on stage, watching the party for a few minutes.

"_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds ...  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle astound you!_" One group descended the steps quickly and dispersed into the crowd, having a fun time.

"_Masquerade!  
Burning glances, turning heads ...  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_" A group descended the steps slowly.

"_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows, breathing lies ...  
Masquerade!  
You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_" They danced perfectly, each step executed perfectly, each move sycronized.

"_Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs, peering eyes ...  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will still pursue you!_" The dancers parted as two people staggered off to the right, only to be joined by four others.

"_What a night!_" Wedy said, leaning against the wall in relief.

"_What a crowd!_" Halle added, standing next to Wedy.

"_Makes you glad!_" Near insisted, smiling.

"_Makes you proud!  
All the creme de la creme!_" Aiber said, glancing at all the people in the Opera Hous, all obviously enjoying themselves and the party.

"_Watching us watching them!_" Misa sang, looking out at all the people in the stage as they stood to the right in a group.

"_And all our fears are in the past!_" Wedy and Halle said together, happiness in their faces and relaxation in their postures.

"_Three months ..._" Near sighed.

"_Of relief!_" Moji sang, reaching for a glass full of clear water from the table.

"_Of delight!_" Misa cried, taking a glass from the table.

"_Of Elysian peace!_" Near and Aiber sang, grabbing a glass.

"_And we can breathe at last!_" Halle and Wedy sang together, each taking a glass as well.

"_No more notes!_" Misa said, looking up at Moji. He glanced down.

"_No more ghosts!_" He laughed, arm around Misa.

"_Here's a health!_" Wedy said, sighing.

"_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_" Near sang, holding up a crystal glass filled with liquid (just water)

"_To our friends who are here!_" Aiber added, pushing his glass and Near's together.

"_And may our splendour never fade!_" Misa and Moji sang togther, clinking glasses together.

"_Three months!_" Aiber sighed happily, one arm around Near (who was doing his best not to flinch---really, he hated touching people...)

"_What a joy!_" Wedy said, brushing Halle's blonde hair back. Halle smiled at her.

"_What a change!_" Halle said.

"_What a blessed release!_" Aiber and Near cried, both smiling.

"_And what a masquerade!_" Wedy sang, as Aiber got pulled onto the stage by his date.

"_Think of it! A secret engagement!_" She giggled, like a little girl sharing a secret.  
"Look - your future bride! Just think of it!"

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." He whined softly, not understanding Linda. She sighed.

"No, Raoul, please don't do this." Linda begged slightly, looking away from him at the floor. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well, let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime!" He laughed, trying to look her in the eyes. Matt caught her eyes and he smiled reassuringly.  
"_Christine, what are you afraid of?_" Matt asked, pulling her close to him.

"_Let's not argue ..._" Linda sighed, pushing him away from her.

"_Let's not argue ..._" Matt repeated, glancing at her.

"_Please pretend ..._" Linda begged him. He sighed.

"_I can only hope I'll ..._" He looked at Linda, shaking his head but smiling just the same.

"_You will ..._" Linda looked back at Matt and smiled.

"_... understand in time ..._" They sang, moving with their hands clasped together.

"_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_" Matt and Linda moved towards the stage, Matt swirling Linda around a few times before pulling her close and kissing her deeply (it's the script, Linda, it's just the script, damn you Near!).

"_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another mask behind you!_" They all danced, Matt spinning Linda around, and Halle dancing with one of the Wammy boys, Aiber dancing with his date---another girl from Wammy's, Near speaking to Wedy somewhere nearby Aiber.

"_Masquerade!  
Burning glances turning heads ...  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_" The dancers were very good, and they had the audience laughing and cheering as they danced, each move perfect.

"_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows, spinning reds ...  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle astound you!_" A flash of smoke and suddenly Mello was on top of the stairs (placed specfically for the song) and there were gasps of the crowd as they registered who Mello was. The stage fell deadly silent then and Mello smirked, looking around the room. He started down the steps, one at a time, everyone's eyes glued to him.

"_Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!  
Here I bring the finished score  
'Don Juan Triumphant' !_" He sang, throwing the book into the middle of the stage, stopping it directly in front of Near and Aiber, who were staring at him in shock. Mello smirked and descended down the stairs placed on the stage.

"_Fondest greetings to you all !  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts:  
Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick  
of strutting round the stage.  
Our Don Juan must lose some weight -  
it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.  
And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts._" He stopped in front of each person as he spoke of them, and they all stared back in horror and fear. His eyes were hard and cold, gluing each one to their spots, forcing them to stay there minutes after he had left them.

"_As for Miss Christine Daae ...  
No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good.  
She knows, though, should she wish to excel  
she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me  
Her teacher, her teacher ..._" His eyes softened as they looked into hers and he almost smiled. Then his eyes went over Linda's face, her neck, her necklace, the ring...the engagment ring around her neck, the one she had shown proudly to Matt only minutes before. His soft eyes hardened instantly and he grabbed the ring, pulling the chain off her neck. Linda gasped.

"_Your chain's just a mime  
You belong to me!_" He yelled, holding up the ring in her face. She stared in horror. Matt went to defend her, but Mello ran to the middle of the stage and with a *POOF* of smoke, he disappeared.

* * *

damn...imma get burned...my laptop is hot...i'm feeling hot because this things glued to my leg...literally...its about 2:50 now and i'm done with chapter ...what? 14? 15? damn, this sucks...i can't even remember what chapter im on! gawd, help me... XD kidding!


	15. Chapter 15

People were whispering amongst themselves as the curtains closed and Linda appeared, looking a bit frightened. She took several deep breaths and the curtains opened, revealing a type of cemetery (they were all Wammy kids--they mastered the art of working swiftly and quietly). She entered the cemetery and went up to one of the markers, a moselium (i think i spelled that wrong...spell check, anyone?), looking at the white stone (that wasn't really stone---it was pretty light). She looked at it and closed her eyes in pain.

"_You were once my one companion . . .  
You were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
Then my world was shattered . . ._" She sang softly, and with everyone's focus on her, nobody noticed the black figure making his way to the top of the monument.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
Wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here . . ._" Linda felt her eyes fill up with tears (as they were supposed to) and she rubbed at them furiously, adding to the emotion of the song.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
Knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could . . ._" She took a deep breath and sighed, stopping her struggle of trying not to cry---she already had tears running down her face (Near's probably gonna scold me for this, she thought).

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental, seem, for you,  
The wrong companions -  
You were warm and gentle . . ._" At the end of the stage, just out of sight, Matt stood, sword at his hip securly, waiting as Linda's song reached the middle.

"_Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?_" Linda sang strongly, wondering a little at the strange line.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
Knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
Give me the strength to try . . ._" Matt tensed---his cue was to come up in at five more minutes, and Near couldn't help but look at Matt in amusement. Matt flushed and relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall next to Near.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye..._" Linda finished and she took a shaky breath. Mello waited a few seconds before he started to sing.

"_Wandering child,  
So lost, so helpless,  
__Yearning for my guidance . . ._" He started softly, sympathy oozing from his words.

"_Angel or Father,  
Friend or Phantom?  
Who is it there, staring?_" Christine questioned, looking up slowly with a fearful look on her face.

"_Have you forgotten your Angel?_" Mello asked, managing to mix a feigned hurt and adoration in his question.

"_Angel . . . oh, speak . . .  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!_" She wondered, fear disappearing, before Mello could even finish, turning in her spot to face the monument.

"_Too long you've wandered in winter,_  
_Far from my fathering gaze . . ._" Mello sang from the top of the monument, not moving to come down anytime soon. The audience looked wildly for the mysterious voice but couldn't find Mello anywhere.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you---_" Linda started, frowning lightly but moving to stand nonetheless.

"_You resist---_" Mello interrupted, Linda still singing.

"_Yet your/the soul obeys!_" They finished together, strongly. Linda stood up and moved towards the monument slowly, pausing when she was about halfway across the stage.

"_Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty.  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector  
Come to your/me strange Angel._" Mello sang with Linda, and Linda slowly moved forward a little more. Matt tensed, waiting for his cue.

"_I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me, Angel of Music . . ._" Mello whispered darkly, trying to encourage Linda to him. Matt interrupted the last line.

"No, Christine, wait! Wait!" Matt yelled, running onstage.

"Raoul..." Linda murmured, turning to him.

"Whatever you believe, this man, this thing is not your father." Matt said breathlessly, taking her in his arms. Instantly, Mello dropped from the top of the monument, making everyone jump in fright. Matt pushed Linda behind him, scowling at Mello. Mello glared right back, and Matt pulled his sword. He lunged, and Mello barely had enough time to pull his own sword out and fight back. They danced around the stage, trying not to get hit with the sword. Mello ducked behind whatever he could, his ability to stay silent an advantage to him as he fought Matt. Matt went by him unsuspectingly and Mello swung his sword out, catching Matt off-guard and hitting his shoulder. Matt retaliated and managed to knock Mello's sword out of Mello's hand, resulting in Mello falling to the floor. Matt placed his sword against Mello's neck and Mello didn't move.

"Raoul, no!" Linda called, grabbing his arm. Matt looked at her, not dropping his sword. Linda sighed. "Not this way." She said, tugging his arm slightly. After a few seconds, Matt sighed and did what she said, pulling her offstage. Mello stayed on the floor.

"So it's war on you both..." He scowled, standing up. "So be it." The curtains slipped shut and Matt appeared with Near and Aiber.

"What should we do about the Phantom?" Near asked, frowning. Matt looked at both managers.

"Don't you see?" He said suddenly, looking excited. "We catch him."

"Catch him?" Aiber asked, looking at Matt as if he was insane. "How do we catch a man that has innumerable escape routes? How do we catch him when we have no idea how to find him in he first place?"

"_We have all been blind and yet  
The answer is staring us in the face.  
This could be the chance to  
Ensnare our clever friend._" Matt said. Near and Aiber looked at each other then back at Matt.

"_We're listening. Go on._" They said, curious as to what he decided.

"_We shall play his game, perform his work,  
But remember we hold the ace.  
For if Ms. Daae sings, he is certain to attend._" Matt told them in a stage whisper.

"_We are certain the doors are barred.  
We are certain the police are there._" Near and Aber started, frowning as they though

"_We are certain they're armed._" Matt added, earning looks of approval from the managers.

"_The curtain falls, his reign will end._" They finished. Near and Aiber walked offstage to discuss the plan, and Linda, who had heard the whole thing from the side of the stage, came forward, tugging on Matt's sleeve as he went to follow the managers.

"Raoul, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. It scares me.  
Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.  
He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go.  
What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end." Linda pleaded with him, tears threatening to fall down her face. Matt frowned, and Linda used it as a chance to get out of playing the part in the performance.  
"_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head.  
He'll always be there singing songs in my head._" She sang, terrified, holding her arms around herself as if to protect herself from any outside danger.

"_You said yourself he was nothing but a man,  
yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead._" Matt tried to convince her, but she looked away.

"_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good.  
I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could.  
Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?_" She asked, looking away again, and terrified look on her face.

"_Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care,  
but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now._" Matt told her softly, leading her offstage to get ready for 'Don Juan Triumphant.' As soon as they disappeared, Mello fell off the top of the stage and grinned wickedly, white mask gleaming in the light under the stage.

"_Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!_" He cried, jumping back over the side and once again vanishing into smoke. The curtain opened, and the lights went on it the part they added to the stage to reveal that there was a staircase and a bridge (which was where Mello had been hiding the whole time). A dark patterned background was behind a large group of dancers wearing black outfits, each with black masks on their faces, the chorus wearing servants' clothing. And a new opera started.

"_Hire the sire may serve the dam  
Here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
Utters one despairing bleat!_" The chorus started. Misa went to the middle of the stage, her black and red dress standing out among the group.

"_Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
Of on your tongue of stolen sweets  
You will have to pay the bill  
Tangled in the winding sheets!_" She threw her arms out as the 'sevants' got the room prepared for their 'master'.

"_Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master, so that when  
Tables, plans, and maids are laid  
Don Juan triumphs once again!_" Misa held her arms up, as did the rest of the 'servants' when they finished preparing the room. Moji entered with one of the no-names from Wammy, and they all scattered, with the exception of the dancers frozen in the background.

"_Passarino, faithful friend  
Once again recite the plan._" Moji ordered his friend. His friend smiled.

"_Your young guest believes I'm you---  
I , the master, you, the man._" His friend reported. Moji smiled.

"_When you met you wore my cloak  
With my scarf you hid your face  
She believes she dined with me  
In her master's borrowed place!_" He nodded, pleased.

"_You come home, I use your voice  
Slam the door like crack of doom!_" His friend planned, smiling.

"_I shall say come hide with me  
'Where, oh, where?'  
Of course my room!_" Moji sang.

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_" His friend cackled.

"_Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword  
Conquest is assured  
If I do not forget myself and laugh!_" Moji laughed, pulling his friend offstage. Linda entered, wearing a log brown skirt, a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a black corset on top. She looked around and, finding no one, sat down and began to eat an apple. Smiling, Linda began to sing.

"_No thoughts within her head  
But thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart  
But dreams of love!_" Smirking, Moji's friend came on stage.

"Master?" He whispered.

"_Passarino...  
Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey!_" His hair pulled back, Moji enters the room slowly, singing. Linda looks up, startled as she is supposed to be, but with a hint of fear when she realizes that the voice was no longer Moji's, but Mello's.  
"_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge.  
In pursuit of that wish which til now has been  
Silent...silent..._" Mello sang. Linda glanced to the side, where Matt was with a few of the other no-name Wammy kids dressed as police. He didn't move.

"_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts, you've  
Decided...decided..._" Mello moved towards Linda as he sang, moving around her as she stared at him, entranced.

"_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances---  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.  
Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'  
No use resisting.  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend._" Linda stood up, turning to face Mello as he circled her.

"_What raging fires shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlock its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?_" Linda managed to control her blush as she sang her lines---days of practice with Mello and Near helped her get that under control long enough for her to do her part.

"_You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry.  
To that moment where speech disappears into  
Silence...silence..._" She sang, her voice carrying clearly through the stage and audience.

"_I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why.  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining,  
Defenseless and silent.  
And now I'm here with you, no second thoughts  
I've decided...decided..._" She sang, stepping away from him. He paused, standing near one of the stairs that connected to the bridge. Linda moved very slowly towards the other one from center stage.

"_Past the point of no return.  
No going back now.  
Our passion-play has now, at last, begun.  
Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question---  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_" Yes, she definately learned to control her blush. She took deep breaths and approached the stairs opposite to Mello's, on her left. Matt took deep breaths, trying not to just turn stiff and glare at some random audience member. Thankfully, no one was really paying attention to Matt.

"_When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?_" She sang, and took a step on the stairway. Mello did the same. They sang together, climbing the stairs slowly but surely, meeting in the middle. Below them, the dancers in black began dancing seductively with each other, in synch with the song and the two dancing on the bridge.

"_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold!  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!  
We've passed the point of no return..._" Mello had Linda in his arms now, her back pressed up against him, her head on his shoulder. They both took a deep breath, but only Mello continued to sing. It was softly, at first.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Lead me, save me from my solitude._" Linda's eyes opened (when had they fallen shut?) and she turned her head to look at him. He pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, his elbows bent between them, as he continued.  
"_Say you want me with you, here, beside you.  
Anywhere you go, let me go, too!_" He sang, his voice ringing out along the audience as they watched in bated breath. Linda put her hands on Mello's face, touching it softly as he sang.  
"_Christne, that's all I ask of---_" Linda cut Mello off by tearing his mask away from his face, showing the audience the right side of his face---which was scarred and mangled, horribly deformed (Wedy had done something to his face, and when he came back even Near jumped a bit). Several audience members shriek and Matt yelled, pointing at Mello. Mello glanced at the audience, then turned and glared at Linda, who still stood with his hands on her shoulders. The dancers on the stage scattered, screaming, and Near and Aiber stood in shock, simply watching. A trapdoor opened just as the people dressed police approached the bridge and Mello jumped down it, Linda in his arms. As soon as he went through it, it slammed shut and locked.

"Oh, Madam!" Came a cry from Misa as she suddenly spotted Moji, on the floor with a red stain on his shirt. "Piangi, my love!" She flew towards him and sat beside his corpse, her hands on his shirt and crying hysterically.

"Oh, God...we're ruined, Andre. Ruined!" Aiber cried, putting his head in his hands. Near just looked around, astonished. Matt turned to Wedy.

"Where did he take her?" He asked frantically. Wedy looked torn for a second, then grabbed his arm.

"Come with me, Monsieur. I'll take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Halle fought her way over in the chaos and confusion.

"I'll come with you!" She offered. Wedy looked at her, fear in her eyes.

"No, Meg, no! You must stay here." Wedy pulled Matt forward. "Come with me, Monsieur." She lead Matt offstage and the curtain shut.

* * *

This chapter is also 3,000+ words. WHOOO!!! XD but if any of you are already bored with my crappy description of The Phantom of the Opera Death Note-style and just want me to get back to my original storyline, be grateful---one last chapter and then i'm done. So, join me for the final song (or two) of The Phantom of the Opera! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Mello appeared with Linda when the curtain closed, dragging her by her wrist. She tried to get away, but he kept a firm grip on her as he led her to the stage.

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_" He turned to Linda suddenly, making her jump as he glared at her. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore, it being lost in the chaos.  
"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_" He looked up as they heard a mob from offstage, singing, chanting.

"_Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!  
Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!_" Mello scowled and continued pulling Linda.

"_Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Christine, .._" He turned to her again, but not in anger this time, just confusion. "Why...? Why ...?!?" They disappeared behind the curtain (where Linda broke away silently to get the wedding dress on and Melo helped place gate in place silently. Wedy appeared with Matt.

"_Your hand at the level of your eyes!_" She told him.

"_... at the level of your eyes ... _" Matt repeated (A/N: Stupid Raoul couldn't even remember that! Honestly....). Wedy stopped in front of the curtains.

"This is as far as I dare go." She informed him. He nodded at her.

"Thank you." He told her. She disappeared offstage and he poked forward cautiously, cautiously, until he stepped on something. Instantly (with the help of one of the kids from Wammy's) a rope flew down and wrapped itself around Matt's neck. Screams came from the audience as he struggled with the rope, and finally (after at least two minutes of struggling) managed to reach a knife in his pocket and cut the rope (A/N: not to say anything against Matt, but....DAMN! RAOUL LIVES DX) As he fell, he noticed an entryway and disappeared through it. The curtain opened a few seconds later to Mello's home once more, Mello standing by the organ and Christine entering wearing the wedding dress.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last  
In your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your  
lust for flesh?_" She asked, making Mello turn to her. He smiled softly, lovingly, when he saw her. He approached her and stood in front of her while she glared angrily at him

"_That fate, which condemns me  
To wallow in blood has also denied me  
The joys of the flesh ..._" He reached out to touch her face and she turned her head away the second before his hand touched her cheek. He frowned.  
"_This face - the infection  
which poisons our love ...  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ..._" He sang lightly, picking up the veil to Linda's wedding dress as she turned and stared hopefully at the gate behind them. He turned and saw where she was staring and he scowled, placing the veil on her head harshly.  
"_Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!_" He bit out, grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him, gesturing to his face for a good measure. Christine glared at him again.

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ..._" She informed him, pulling her arm out of his hand and stepping a few steps back. He scowled, about to say something, when suddenly, he turned to the gate.

"_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_" He said, grinning madly. Christine followed his line of sight and gasped when she saw Matt.

"Raoul!" She glanced fearfully from Mello to Matt.

"_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come._" He sang, grabbing Linda by her shoulders to forcefully pull her against him. She struggled lightly.  
"_And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!_" He smirked triumphantly.

"Let me go!" She whispered. He ignored her.

"_Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?_" Matt begged from the other side of the gate, reaching through it uselessly.

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_" He told Linda, still smirking. Linda shook her head.

"_Please Raoul, it's useless!_" She called sadly. Matt ignored her.

"_I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion ..._" Matt tried again. Wrong words---Mello whirled around, anger on his face, a rope in his hand.

"_The world showed no compassion to me!_" He roared at Matt. Matt winced, then tried again.

"_Christine ...Christine ...  
Let me see her ..._" Mello smirked again.

"_Be my guest, sir ..._" He said, lifting the gate enough for Matt to duck under. Matt did instantly, and Mello made his way toward Matt slowly, the gate clanging shut. Matt glanced at it fearfully before turning his attention to Mello and Linda.  
"_Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that  
I would harm her?  
Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?_" He threw the rope around Matt's head, and Matt's reflexes were too slow---Mello got the rope around his neck, threw it to the highest part of the gate possible, and (somehow) managed to tie Matt's hands to the gate.  
"_Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ..._" He backed away, pulling the rope. It tightened around Matt's neck and they both looked over at Linda, who was staring back with wide eyes.  
"_Start a new life with me -  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!_" Mello yelled at her. Christine looked at him, and her eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate  
Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!_" She spit out. Mello glared at her and Matt took in as deep a breath he could (seeing as his neck's a bit...tied up..)

"Christine, forgive me please forgive me ..." He called out. Linda looked at him.  
"_I did it all for you, and all for nothing ..._"

"_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...  
We had such hopes and now  
Those hopes are shattered!_" She sang at the same time, overpowering Matt, looking from Matt to Mello with sadness in her eyes. Mello glared back.

"_Too late for turning back,  
Too late for prayers and useless pity!_" He told her angrily.

"_Say you love him and my life is over!_" Matt cried out, trying to get himself heard over Mello.

"_All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!_" He sang over Matt. Matt still struggled to get himself heard.

"_For either way you choose,  
He has to win/you cannot win!_" They sang.

"_So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave?_" He asked, tightening the rope on Matt's neck as he spoke. Matt grunted and glared at him.

"_Why make her lie to you, to save me?_" He questioned. Mello ignored him and turned to Linda.

"_Angel of Music ..._" She called out softly. Mello blinked at her.

"_Past the point of no return -_" He sang, rope tight in his hand.

"_For pity's sake,  
Christine, say no!_" He cried out. They both ignored him (wow, shocker, huh?) but they all sang at the same time, creating a mix of words.

"_...who deserves this?_" She asked Mello. Mello ignored her question.

"_... the final threshold..._" He continued. Matt struggled to be heard from the gate.

"_Don't throw your life away for my sake!_" He called out. Linda ignored him again and Mello turned back to glare at him for a second before returning his attention to Linda.

"_When will you see reason ...?_" She asked again.

"_His life is now the prize which you must earn!_" Mello told her. Matt tried one more time, his voice dwindling.

"_I fought so hard to free you ..._" He said sadly. Linda continued to ignore him, focusing everything on Mello.

"_Angel of Music ..._" She started again.

"_You've passed the point of no return ..._" Mello told her as she sang. Matt stayed silent---no one was listening to him anyway.

"_... you deceived me._" She finished, staring at Mello with a heartbroken look on her face. "I gave you my mind blindly." She whispered. Mello scowled.

"You try my patience - make your choice!" He ordered, tightening the rope on Matt's neck. Matt choked and Linda sighed sadly.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness ...  
What kind of life have you known ...?  
God give me courage to show you you are not alone ..._" She sang, approaching him slowly, until she was standing right in front of him. As soon as she was, she reached up and pulled his head down, pressing their lips together. They pulled away to take a breath and she kissed him again, making it a little deeper and a little more passionate. Mello pulled away, her hand still on his neck, and smiled at her, almost laughing. It died down when voices from offstage carried on.

"_Track down this murderer  
He must be found!  
Hunt down this murderer  
Who hides in the ground!_" Mello pulled himself away from Linda and she stood still, confused. He looked from her to Matt and back before turning away from the both of them, giving them orders that overpowered the mob.

"_Take her - forget me - forget all of this ...  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen ..._" Linda flew to Matt and began to pull the ropes around him. When she got them off, she turned to Mello, but he made 'get out' gestures at the both of them frantically.  
"_Go now - don't let them find you!  
Use the gate - swear to me never to tell  
The secrets you know of the angel in hell!_" They turned to leave and heard the mob again.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!_" Linda looked at Matt, terrified, and he grabbed her hand. Just as he was about to pull her out, Linda looked back at Mello. He shook his head, glancing at the side of the room.

"_Go now! Go now, and leave me!_" He ordered her, moving towards the front of the stage, a toy in his hand. As he got closer, the audience realized it was a music box, with a monkey figure on top. He sat down and placed it in front of him, winding it up a little so it could play. As it played it's pretty music, he sang along.  
"_Masquerade...  
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you..._" He turned his face to the side as he trailed off and Linda came forward, looking at him silently. He took a deep breath.  
"_Christine, I love you..._" She said nothing to him, just stood there for a few seconds. Then she moved forward, slowly, coming to stop in front of him. She took his hand and pressed a ring into his palm---her first engagement ring from Matt, the one he gave back to her a few minutes ago so she could be his bride---and closed his hand over it. All this, and she never said a word. When she finished, she walked to the back of the stage, where Matt was waiting, and took his hand.

"_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime..._" She started singing softly. Matt smiled and began to pull her off of the stage.

"_Say the word and I will follow you..._" Matt said. Linda looked back once, as Mello stood up and moved closer to them to watch them leave. She caught eyes with Mello as she sang.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._" She turned away, her hand in Matt's, as they disappeared. Mello took a deep breath and looked away from the gate.

"_You alone can make my song take flight..._" He started softly, turning to face the audience.  
"**_It's over now, the Music of the Night!!!!_**" He cried loudly, sinking to his knees and dropping his head into his hands. The music continued playing after the curtain shut and when they opened again a second later, the stage was filled with people, Halle at the lead, Near and Aiber behind her. The music was still playing as Halle leaned down and picked up what remained of the person who terrorized them for so long---a music box with a monkey figurine on top. The music dwindled down slowly as Halle stared in confusion from the monkey music box to Near and Aiber, and the curtain closed softly.

It opened again, the whole group out on the stage, and they took bows, signifying the end of the play. The audience applauded and Near smiled lightly.

"Thank you for allowing us to perform here tonight!" He called out. "I apologize, but that is all we'll have time for tonight. Goodnight, everyone." With a few final bows, they closed the curtains. Linda threw her arms around Near.

"Yay!" She cheered. Near stiffened instantly. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry, Near!" Linda cried, letting go of Near. Near smiled.

"It's quite all right, Linda." He said.

"Near, good show." Matt said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Matt, too." Near said, smiling at him.

"You're going back to your normal way of talking?" Mello asked, chocolate bar in hand, raising an eye brow at Near.

"Let's go, guys!" Wedy called, interrupting them. "Celebrate!"

* * *

I am very happy---The Phantom of the Opera is now complete! XD and those going 'thank god!' (if there are any going 'thank god!') i thank you for sticking with me this long. i think this song was the hardest, if only because there are so many people singing at once! god, i listen to this song, and i love it, but when Raoul, Erik, and Christine start singing all at once (i don't call him Phantom anymore, I always call him Erik because of the book) it's like 'oi!' i usually do Erik's part though---he's better, 100%.

Anyway, they will continue doing the play after this whole thing, but it'll be generally mentioned, not this whole long thing. oh, and i had to change a part of the song, (if you're a true Phantom fan, you probably know which part i changed) because...well, this entire time, i dont think i mentioned a boat...so that had to be edited out...besides, how would they get a boat to fit with all that stuffs? XD


	17. Chapter 17

Mello managed to pull Near away from the fourth or fifth person from Wammy's that had come up to him to congradulate him. Confused, Near followed him into another room, which turned out to be the room they shared.

"Mello...?" Near asked, confused. Mello smirked at him.

"Just stay here, Near." He said, disappearing. Near frowned, and tilted his head when Mello came back.

"Mello...?" He tried again and this time, Mello (from underneath a bunch of snacks like chocolate, strawberries, and a few other things, including drinks) answered.

"Grab that." He said as the chocolate started to fall. Near reached out and Mello managed to get everything to the table without dropping anything. As soon as he did, he turned to Near and smiled. "Now you can properly celebrate, right?" Near blinked.

"What...?" He mumbled. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Near. You hate being too close to people, and there are way too many people in there for you, yea?" He pointed out. Near smiled back, shyly.

"Right..." He mumbled again.

"Just eat something." He muttered, grabbing the chocolate and stuffing it in his mouth. Near took a strawberry and carefully bit into it. The juice exploded in his mouth, trailing down his lips and chin, and Mello snickered. "Careful." He muttered, raising his hand and wiping the liquid off of Near's mouth and chin with his sleeve. Near froze---for a different reason, something other than Mello touching him---and so did Mello. They stared at each other for a few seconds, blue eyes locked on black. Mello ran his fingers over Near's mouth slowly and Near's eyes widened. Eyes still locked, Mello's other hand placed his chocolate down on the floor carefully and his now-free hand placed itself, gently, slowly, on Near's neck. He leaned forward, pulling Near closer as well, their lips almost touching.

"Mello..." Near whispered, confused. Why was Mello doing this? Mello seemed to remember who he was dealing with and in a second, his chocolate bar was back in his hand, in his mouth, his hand that had been on Near's neck on the floor behind him as he leaned back, not looking the the albino.

"Like I said, careful." Mello repeated. Near sighed, looking down at the strawberries. He frowned at them---damn strawberries. It was their fault this whole thing with Mello happened...right?

* * *

"What do you mean, Naomi?" Ryuzaki asked the girl curiously. She sighed.

"It means, we'll have to be traveling for a while, Ryuzaki. That's what it means." Ryuzaki groaned.

"I don't wanna..." He whined. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to find Nate?" Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail.

"Yes..."

"Then you'll have to travel." She said simply. "There is a carraige ready for you." Ryuzaki sighed.

"All right, all right."

* * *

In the weeks that passed, they went to a new town (a new one each week) and the first night they were there, they performed Near's 'The Phantom of the Opera". Needless to say, because of that Wammy's Theatre grew from the six of them there were pre-Phantom, and almost all the kids were practically no-names! There were a few with names---they met A, who was one of the dancers (he was oddly suicidal---it was weird), B, one of the chorus (B had several names---B or Backup, and BB or Beyond Birthday...he reminded Near oddly of Ryuzaki, with the exception of the red eyes, so Near tried to stay away from him), Backyard Bottomslash, one of the dancers in the 'Masquerade/Why So Silent?' song, Quarter Queen, a dancer from the 'Point of No Return', and Believe Bridesmaid, a singer from 'Notes/Prima Donna'. Near didn't talk to them much, though (just 'cause he's still a bit anti-social), but Mello was pretty good friends with Backyard Bottomslash.

Despite that, they continued their acts as normal, and had rehersals in the kitchen for the singers until they knew every line by heart. Literally. Each character knew their lines and songs by heart. Even better---they knew everybody else's songs as well. It got to the point where they would joke about it---whether Linda wanted to play Mello's role at some point or whether Matt would be interested in Misa's role. They teased Near (jokingly) about their practice hours until Near gave in---they only practiced once a week. Linda cheered, Matt lit a cigarette, Misa squealed, Moji just grunted (outside of The Phantom of the Opera, Moji was about as social as Near), and Mello hit him (playfully) on the back of the head.

Unbeknownst to him, Ryuzaki was always one town behind them, always just missing them. Still, to his credit (and the fact that Naomi had given strict orders that under no circumstances was Ryuzaki allowed home without Nate), Ryuzaki never gave up, continuously looking for his cousin.

* * *

It was about four months (long enough for Mello to both start a crush on Near and realize it) after the initial performance of The Phantom of the Opera that Mello finally got the courage to do anything. They had just finished practice (Matt and Linda---'All I Ask of You'---Linda, Misa, Halle, BB, and a few other members of the chorus---'Il Muto'---Mello himself---'Music of the Night'---and a few other songs) and everyone had left. Mello stayed behind, as he usually did.

"Would Mello please hand me---" Nera had been holding his hand out for some papers when Mello grabbed it and pulled Near to him. Near looked at Mello with wide eyes. "Mello...?" He whispered, confused.

"Practice with me." Was all Mello said. Near blinked. He hadn't done that since they started performing---practiced with just Mello. Near nodded.

"All right." He murmured breathlessly---why was Mello so close? He shook it off. "What song?" Mello didn't even heisitate.

"The final song. At the end." Near's breath caught slightly. Why did he want to do that song?

"All right. From where?" Mello smirked, pointing. Near looked down and did the lines he was told.

"_Angel of Music, you decieved me_..." He sang softly. Near looked up at Mello (he was always taller than him, dammit!) and said his next lines softly, wondering why Mello chose this particular part. "I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience-make your choice!" Mello growled at Near, still holding his arm.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness,  
What kind of life have you known?  
God gave me courage to show you  
You are not alone!_" Near sang. As soon as he finished, he felt Mello pull him up and crash their lips together. Near squeaked in surprise and he felt Mello smile against his lips. They pulled away briefly before Mello placed his lips on Near's again, gently this time, his tongue tracing Near's mouth in an attempt to get Near to open up to him. Near parted his lips slightly, and Mello pushed his tongue in, tasting Near. Pulling away again, Mello rested his forehead on Near's. Near wondered briefly if they were still practicing, took one look at Mello's face, and decided that, no, this wasn't practice. He sighed, happy. "Does Mello wish to practice for real or did he ask me to practice with him so he could kiss me?" Near asked. Mello blinked, looked Near over once (quickly) to see if he was pissed or not, then smiled.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Mello answered. Near laughed a bit.

"At least Mello was honest." Near mumbled, reaching up and twirling a lock of his white hair. "However, we should clean up and get to our room, lest anyone walk in here. Mello rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right." He muttered. Kissing Near one more time, Mello picked up the papers Near had origianlly wanted and handed them to the albino. He smiled at Mello and placed them in the proper folder. In a few minutes, the entire kitchen was clean and Mello stretched, yawning. Near took Mello's hand shyly and Mello smiled at Near, both of them walking to the room they had to share.

* * *

Linda kind of stared after Mello and Near. Scratch that---she out-and-out gaped at them. She shook her head, smiling. There had been hints that Near had a small crush on Mello when he first came to Wammy's and it seemed to just grow without Near realizing it. Mello, however, he had recently developed feelings for the white-haired albino and had been trying to make them obvious to the boy without actually saying or doing anything (which didn't work, go figure---Near understood emotions like Matt understood Wedy when she told him no more smoking). She had overheard Backyard with Mello the other day, and Backyard had been trying to convince Mello to do something, but Linda hadn't been sure what. She supposed that this was it, though---Mello kissing Near. She sighed, smiling. Overall, she was happy for her friends. Sighing, she wondered what she would have to do to show Matt she liked him before going into the kitchen and getting what she wanted---some water.

* * *

who's happy Near and Mello finally kissed? XD ok, just making sure, i think i used a faithful reader and fellow-lover of The Phantom of the Opera here---Backyard Bottomslash. uh, yea...sorry bout that, i hope you dont mind...if you do tell me and i'll change it, yea?


	18. Chapter 18

Ryuzaki sighed---another miss. They left a day before. He couldn't believe his bad luck. At least they were getting closer; the last village, they had been almost three days behind them. He sighed again; it had still been about five months since he lost his poor cousin, and with each second he was growing more determined to find him.

He was rewarded for his efforts about a month and a half later.

* * *

Near and Mello had grown significantly close (not to anyone's surprise, really) and where one was, the other was either right by him or not far. It was almost cute, Linda thought, smiling at her friends. Still, they didn't announce anything publicly (and there was no PDA) so since they didn't say anything, she didn't either (it was difficult, but Near had kept true to his word not to tell Matt about her crush on him, so she figured it was only fair). Besides, saying something would spark the whole interest of the now-huge group of Wammy's, and Linda didn't want to embarress her friends.

* * *

Matt grabbed Mello's arm and dragged the blonde into his room. Near looked up from his paper as Matt pulled Mello by him and he frowned. Matt waved with his free hand.

"I just need to borrow Mello for a few seconds, I'll give him right back, Near!" And then he slammed the door shut. Near blinked, then returned to his paper. Matt said he would give him back, so who was he to worry?

* * *

"Matt, what is it?" Mello asked, wrinkling his nose and coughing slightly from the smell of cigarettes in the air. Matt turned to Mello and took a deep breath.

"Mello, I've been thinking..." Matt started, stopping and pulling out another cigarette. Mello rolled his eyes. Ignoring the blonde, Matt lit the cigarette. "Mels, I've been thinking...a lot..."

"I got that, just get to the point." Mello interrupted. Matt sighed.

"I like Linda." Mello blinked.

"I like Linda, too." He stated blankly. This time, Matt rolled his eyes.

"And you say you're smart." He muttered. When Mello was about to retaliate, he cleared. "I mean, I love Linda. Like you love Near." Mello turned bright red.

"Wha-What---who said I love Near?" He spluttered. Matt grinned.

"Anyone with a brain could see it. Nobody says anything, though. Except maybe Backyard." Mello shrugged.

"Ok. Fine. I love Near. But why ask me? Why not ask Backyard?"

"You know Linda better." Matt stated simply. Mello stared, wide-eyed, then burst out laughing. Matt frowned. "What?"

"I know Linda better? I do? Seriously, Matt?" Mello laughed harder. "Wow, Matt...wow."

"I don't get what's so funny." Matt muttered. Mello shook his head.

"Matt, you were the one who said I should join Wammy's, when you found me when I was six in the streets. Linda and you were training together then. You know Linda better than me." Matt blinked.

"Oh. Right." Mello, still laughing, patted Matt's back

"Just go for it, man." He said. "She can't to all that bad to you, and if anything, you can still be friends." Matt smiled.

"Thanks, Mels." He said. Mello waved over shoulder.

"Yea, yea. I'm awesome, I know."

* * *

Later that day, Near was practicing with Matt and Linda (Matt requested just him and Linda---Mello gave Near a hint why, and Near was only too happy to help his friends).

"_I must go  
They'll wonder where I am.  
Come with me, Raoul._" Linda was singing. Near caught eyes with Matt---the redheaded smoker looked nervous. Near gave a slightly encouraging smile (or tried to) and Matt seemed to calm down. He took a deep breath and, with a final glance at Near, changed the lyrics of the song.

"_Linda, I love you..._" She stared at him in shock. Looked to Near, who smiled at her, then back at Matt. She blinked, and seemed to break out of her trance long enough to throw herself at Matt and wrap her arms around his neck. Near smiled and exited the kitchen quietly, running into Mello on the way out.

"Did it work?" Mello asked. Near nodded and he grinned. "Sweet! Victory." Near rolled his eyes.

"It's late." He said. Mello rolled his eyes lightly and Near walked to their room, Mello behind him. Near turned to Mello, confused slightly. Normally, Mello was a bit hyper at this time of the night, and would talk non-stop. At the current moment, though, Mello seemed lost in thought---so lost, in fact, Near had to pull his arm to keep him from walking past their room. "What's wrong with Mello?" He asked quietly. Mello grinned at him and rubbed his hair---he was the only one Near allowed to do that.

"Nothing much, kid." He said. Near sighed and, knowing he wasn't going to get anything from Mello, walked into the room and changed, getting into the bed quickly. He could hear Mello do the same and he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. "Hey, Near?"

"Yes, Mello?" He whispered, turning to face Mello. Perhaps he was going to talk about why he was acting so weird? "What is it?" Mello seemed to pause, almost unsure. He glanced away then looked back at Near before speaking again.

"My name...my real name is Mihael." The name struck something in Near---it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Before he could say anything, though, Mello continued. "It's...there's this thing we do, at Wammy's. We have aliases, so that when we want to leave Wammy's we can use our real names if we want to avoid being recognized. And," Mello turned a bit red here. "And if we really, really trust someone, we tell them our real names, and that person or people are the only ones who know it."

"How many people know Mihael's name?" Near whispered, the name slipping out of his mouth easily. Mello flushed darker.

"I just told the only person." He said. Near's eyes widened and he smiled lightly, reaching up and twirling Mello's blonde hair.

"Mihael..." He whispered. "My name is Nate." Mello smiled and ruffled Near's hair again.

"Nate." He said softly. Then he laughed. "We should get to bed---it is late." He closed his eyes and Near, Mello's hair still in his hand, did the same. "Goodnight, Nate."

"Goodnight, Mihael."

* * *

One day, as Ryuzaki asked about Wammy's, he saw a familiar blonde walking down the streets. He excused himself politely (as he was wearing his black-and-gold clothes from the castle, it didn't matter if he was polite or not, but he usually leaned towards polite anyway) and walked up to him, tapping the blonde on the shoulder. He turned.

"Yea?" He said. Then, as he saw Ryuzaki's face, he froze. "You!" Ryuzaki smiled, amused.

"Me." He acknowledged. The blonde scowled.

"Don't screw with me, man. What do you want?" Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know if you've seen my cousin during your travels. You see, he is missing---"

"How the hell would I know if I've seen your cousin?" The blonde spit out, leaning down to place the groceries on the floor. He straightened up and glared at the insomniac. "I see a lot of people during our travels; you can't expect me to remember each face?"

"No, just a special one." Ryuzaki ignored the blonde's glare and language and continued. "You see, my cousin, when he disappeared, he was wearing white clothes, like pajamas." He scowled.

"We already told you, man, we---"

"I believe he was going by the name Near at the time." Ryuzaki mused aloud, ignoring him. However, the blonde looked slightly shocked for a second; he covered it up quickly but Ryuzaki saw it and latched on to it. "You see, his real name is not Near, as he probably told you. But, seeing as he hasn't been returned, I can only conclude a few things: 1) he has not told you of his real name and you remain unaware, or 2) he has told you his real name and you're holding him hostage. However, as you are quite a successful business, you move around quite a bit, and we have gotten no demands for him, I believe that the first one is truer than the second."

"Who the hell are you? And is that even a word? 'Truer'?" The blonde snapped. Ryuzaki smiled.

"It is now. Perhaps I should start over." He bowed lightly and suddenly it seemed the blonde caught saw, really saw, his royal clothes. His eyes widened and Ryuzaki grinned. "My name is Ryuzaki, and I am the cousin of Prince Nate Rivers." The blonde stared at him in shock before his eyes narrowed again, in anger this time.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are." He snarled. Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side and put his thumb in his mouth. "We already told you we haven't seen your damn cousin, and telling me that he's the Prince doesn't change the fact that we have not seen him. Got it?" He pickd up his groceries again and stalked off. Ryuzaki sighed.

Another, supposed, dead end.

* * *

somehow, my chapters are feeling so much shorter all of a sudden. anyone else feeling that?


	19. Chapter 19

Mello tried to take deep breaths, really tried, but by the time he was back at Wammy's he was just as furious when he left that weird insomniac, whats-his-face, Ryuzaki. Somehow, he had a feeling that the anger wasn't aimed at Ryuzaki---no, it was aimed at the albino who was in Wammy's, hiding, it seemed to Mello, playing games with them. He crashed into the kitchen, scaring Linda as she sat eating at the table.

"Mello?" She called, but he ignored her, whirling around as soon as he dropped the groceries on the table.

"NEAR!" He yelled, his fists clenching. "NEAR!" The white-haired boy blinked, coming into the kitchen slowly, tilting his head in confusion at Mello. Mello didn't even pause and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards him and glaring furiously at him. Near's eyes widened and he took a shaky breath.

"Mello...?" Near whispered, fear showing slightly in his eyes.

"WEDY!" Linda screamed, standing at the table, looking terrified. "AIBER!" The adults, followed by Matt, ran in and stopped in shock.

"Mello!" Wedy scolded, coming to her senses first and, taking a few steps into the kitchen, she tried to pry Mello's fingers off of Near. Mello simply gripped tighter, ignoring everyone in the room. Near's eyes were locked with Mello's and something in him seemed to spark an understanding.

"What happened, Mello?" He asked softly. Mello's glare intensified and Near wondered briefly if that was the right thing to say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mello hissed angrily. Wedy stopped pulling on Mello's hands and they all looked from Mello to Near.

"Nobody cared, really, who I was." Near said quietly. Mello shook him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" He yelled as he shook him. Near winced lightly; Mello didn't notice. "That's something that's worth mentioning RIGHT AWAY, Near." He pushed Near back and Near hit the wall with a gasp. He didn't move, simply stared at Mello.

"Mello, what's going on?" Wedy asked, trying to figure out what was happening. Mello had been fine when he left, why was he so mad now? Near opened his mouth to say something.

"Shut up, Near." Mello hissed. Near didn't listen.

"Mello, I---"

"I said SHUT UP!!!!" Mello cried, reaching forward and grabbing Near again. Wedy had it.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, giving up on getting Mello to let Near go---he was already stronger than her, so it did no good. "Mello, explain to us what is going on. Now." Mello threw Near again, and this time he landed in a crumpled heap by Wedy. He didn't cry out, simply stayed on the floor, ignoring everyone's attempts to get him up, staring at Mello.

"Your Highness," He stared, sarcasm dripping from every word as he dipped forward in a mock-bow. Everyone froze. "Why don't you explain, hmm? Or shall I do that?" Mello glared with such anger at Near that Near decided it was best for him to stay silent. "It seems our newest recruit, our brilliant little protoge, is a Prince." Mello sneered. Near seemed to shrink into himself. "I met his cousin, who told me that he had been looking for quite some time now, for a Prince Nate Rivers going by the name of Near."

"Near..." Linda started slowly, frowning. Near tilted his head in her direction, keeping his eyes on Mello. Mello turend away, glaring out of the room.

"Nate-sama, Mello's right." Wedy said, looking at him gently. She reached out to touch him, but drew back. "That's something you should have told us earlier, an---"

"We could get in trouble for kidnapping you!" Mello hissed in anger. Near winced.

"Mello, enough." Wedy warned. Mello ignored her.

"We could all be killed for this, you asshole." He yelled.

"No one will be killed." Near said finally. Mello scoffed.

"I highly doubt that."

"My cousin listens to me, I am the Prince." Near stated blankly. Mello winced lightly this time, although it was more in pain as his eyes shut. He turned fully away from Near and the others, his hands on the table and his head bowed as he took deep breaths.

"Where can we leave him?" He asked quietly. Near froze, staring wide-eyed at Mello.

"Mello!" Wedy scolded. "We are not leaving Near anywhere." Mello turned and glared, angry once more.

"I refuse to do anything that has to do with him!" Mello said darkly. Near didn't even blink as he stared at Mello. "I don't want to even see him! I want him gone. Now! His cousin is here---we can leave him somewhere and that freak will find him. I don't want him here!"

"Regardless of what you want, this is Near's home as well." Wedy informed him. Mello's eyes caught Near's again.

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you." Mello spat at him.

"Mello...?" Linda called, worried. Mello glanced at Linda, then Matt, then opened the door connecting to the kitchen, passing by Near without touching him, and left.

* * *

Mihael wandered around the town, glaring at anyone who came within his personal space. It was interesting, really, the way people cowered away from him in fear. Wedy always told him that he needed to control his temper. Briefly, he wondered how Nate was---this had been the first time he TRULY lost it. With a scowl, banished the thought. Nate didn't care, and he, stupid Mihael, trusted him. He paused when he realized that he was closer to the forest than the town and he sat down by a tree, head in his hands as he realized what had happened. He had told Nate his name, his _real_ name, the one thing that prves complete and utter trust towards the other person. His eyes widened and tears filled them. Mello made no attempt to stop them as they rolled down his face, and he took deep shuddering breaths. What was he going to do?

* * *

It was dark, almost time for their act to start, when Mello returned. Linda threw herself on him, crying. He caught her instinctively.

"Mello! Don't do that again!" Linda scolded, hugging him tightly. Matt came from the other room to see what was happening and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Linda clutching Mello. Mello nodded once at him and moved towards his room---Near's room.

"I'm going to be sharing a room with you, Matt. If you say no, then I'll sleep on the couch." Matt frowned.

"No, Mels, you know you're welcome in my room. But you hate---"

"I'll deal with it." Mello said, not listening. He passed by Near.

"Mel---"

"Don't talk to me." He ordered, not pausing as he walked past Near. Matt, sighing, walked past Near as well, offering him nothing out of loyalty to Mello. Linda stopped by Near, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, if you had told us to begin with," She started, then stopped. "Mello just needs to cool off, Near. Give him a while."

"Mello hates Matt's room because of the smell." Near said simply. Linda looked at Near. "That was why I had to share a room with Mello."

"If you left, I would be very sad." Linda whispered, her hand still on his shoulder. Near pushed it off gently, not wanting to offend her---he hated contact now more than ever.

"Mello wouldn't be." He said.

* * *

whooo....anyone predict whats gonna happen to these two? i dunno whats gonna happen, and im writing it. raise your hand if you saw this coming from the moment Near disappeared! *raises hand* well, i kinda planned that...anyone else?


	20. Chapter 20

Linda, with Wedy's help, managed to convince Near to stay. They watched silently as Mello took a few things out of his room---Near's room---and close the door to Matt's. They had cancelled the act due to Mello's disappearance and Near sighed, going into the room and closing the door to his room as well. Linda looked from both rooms, stuck, until Wedy pulled her away. She glanced back and hoped the best for her friends.

* * *

It was decided, the next day, that until Ryuzaki left or Wammy's left that Near wouldn't perform. It had been his choice, so he would not get caught and brought back to his home. Mello didn't seemed to care, simply saying 'uh-huh' distractedly while Linda tried to tell him and Matt. She sighed, but did nothing else and left when she finished. Mello sighed and fell on the bed.

"Why are you so mad at him, Mels?" Matt whispered, coming to lay by his friend. Mello didn't answer him, simply pulled his arm up and lay it over his eyes. Matt persisted. "Surely, you didn't like him that much---"

"I told him my name." Mello whispered. "My real name." Matt flinched lightly---he didn't even know Mello's real name yet. He didn't hold it against Mello, though.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, laying his arm around Mello's waist comfortingly and closing his eyes, sighing. Mello turned away.

"It does me no good to panic over it." Mello said softly, ignoring Matt's useless apology---what did he apologize for Near for? It wasn't his place. Mello continued. "I'll learn to get over it and maybe, things will go back to the way they were before."

"Let's hope that, Mels." Matt whispered.

* * *

Three weeks later, everything was almost the same---Mello still wasn't even looking at Near, but they managed to pick up their travels and (with Near's permission, despite his insists that they didn't need it) continued to perform The Phantom of the Opera. Only one thing remained in the way...

"That damn guy is following us _again_!!!!" Believe Bridesmaid burst out, stomping. "Honestly, when will that guy just give up? I hate it that Near can't perform with us! He was an excellent Andre. Not that I'm insulting our current one," she added hastily, looking apologetically at him. He waved it off, and she continued. "But it's Near's play, Near's role!"

"Calm down, Believe." Backyard Bottomslash entered with Mello. "He'll give up eventually. Nobody is helping him, right?" Backyard asked, looking around at the few cast members of The Phantom of the Opera ('few' equaled about 25 people) and everyone shook their head in the negative. Backyard's gaze landed on Mello and he shook his head instantly. As mad at Near as he was, there was no way in hell he'd help the weird insomniac that had approached him a few weeks prior. "You see? Nobody is giving this guy hints or clues or anything, and he'll give up. Now, Near is proud of us, are you not?" Backyard addressed Near, sitting next to Wedy. Near nodded silently, his dark eyes on Mello. Mello didn't even look at him. "All right. Near's proud of us, and we put on another successful play of The Phantom of the Opera. Why is nobody celebrating?"

* * *

Mello was walking carefully through the halls---they were on the move again and he was up late, getting some chocolate from the kitchen. They had left the night before and he had gone to the market, buying the normal neccessities as usual---chocolate for him, something pretty for Linda, cigarettes for Matt, and a puzzle for Near. Near, it seemed, had more puzzles than was really needed, but the albino didn't care, catching each one that had been (lately) tossed at him and holding it lovingly. As he passed the stage, he heard the piano being played. Striking him as odd (Aiber or Watari never played the piano while on the move) he crept in, curious.

He saw Near.

"_Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly posses you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you  
Know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the Music of the Night._" Near sang at the piano, practicing the song he wrote. Mello frowned, unconsciously drawing nearer. Something was...different, about the song. Obviously, one was that it was a different voice singing it, but it was also the feeling of the song. Near had told him, so many weeks ago, that the feel of the song was that of Mello singing to an absolutely gorgeous person, the one he loved very much with all his heart. But the way Near was singing it right now...Mello's breath drew quietly. Near sounded as if the one he loved was leaving him, and it made Mello's heart ache.

"_Close your eyes  
Start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes,  
Let the music set you free!  
Only then can you belong to me._" Mello's eyes widened and he took a few steps closer to the albino playing. Near sounded so sad, Mello felt he had to fix it. In any way possible. He stopped walking silently a few steps away from Near, who was unaware that Mello stood behind him, watching him. He sang, his eyes closed, his fingers dancing along the piano keys, lost in the music he was currently producing.

"_Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In the power of the music that I write  
The power of the Music of the Night!_" Suddenly, it seemed Mello's senses returned to him as Near played and sang powerfully, and he all but flew towards the door, shutting it quietly. As it shut, he heard the last two lines of the song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight.  
Help me make the Music of the Night..._" Pushing the door closed, Mello returned to the room he shared with Matt. He dumped the chocolate on a table by the door and allowed himself to just sit on the floor, mixed emotions swirling. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. Knowing them to be Near's (no one else was up this late) Mello froze. They stopped by his door, and Mello's mind swirled---had Near seen him? Was he going to question Mello?---but a few seconds later, they picked up again. Mello took a deep breath and allowed tears to fall silently down his face again.

* * *

Near stopped playing slowly, his dark eyes opening and taking in the surroundings. A jolt reminded him that they were moving. He thought back to Aiber's warning---we're moving now, so don't stay up too late---and, closing the lid to the piano keys, he stood up. Passing by Mello and Matt's room, Near paused. He looked at the door, quietly wondering if Mello and Matt were awake. Mello, understandably, was still cold with him. Matt was as well, and while Near knew that this had hurt their entire group, it seemed no one talked about it, for the other Wammy kids still treated him as if he was another Wammy-taught performer, not a prince. Which was fine with him. But Mello and Matt seemed to just...vanish. Matt held contact with Near, but out of loyalty to Mello, he rarely spoke to the albino. Sighing quietly, Near knew that even if Mello and Matt were awake, he was the last person on their list of people-to-see. So he continued the path to his room, opening and shutting the door silently.

* * *

Well, this is getting a bit...i dunno. anyone wanna fill the term in for me? im not quite sure how to finish that. i would say 'angsty' but i suck completely at writing angst (not quite sure why) so i can't say that. by the way, anyone here read my kh fic? i thought that was hilarious...


	21. Chapter 21

"I wish to teach Linda a new song." Linda looked up to find Near, Matt behind him, standing in the doorway to her room. She put down the book she was reading and stood up.

"All right, Near." She said, following them both to the room where Aiber sat with Watari.

* * *

Linda, Matt, and Near were constantly questioned by everyone (Aiber was asked exactly once, and he said that one of those three would tell them, as he would not. No one asked him again) what song was new. The most they gave out was that it was something completely spectacular and no one in Wammy's would forget it. Ever.

* * *

It was the second night in a new town, and Near stood by Wedy and Aiber. Wedy nodded as he spoke.

"What's he telling them?" Linda asked Matt, who stood next to Mello (It was rare that Near asked to speak to the two adults alone and that was the only thing that sparked Mello's interest...so the blonde said). Mello shrugged, and Matt relayed that to Linda. She glared at the both of them and shook her head. "I'm leaving, I'll find out later."

"Me, too." The blonde muttered, annoyed. "I'm bored." Matt, looking back once, followed his friend.

* * *

The third night there, Linda smiled happily.

"Matt, we're going to perform our song!" She cried, jumping on the red-headed smoker from behind. Near smiled lightly as they nearly toppled over.

"Are we? Finally?" Matt's eyes locked with Near's and Near's light smile widened a fraction.

"Yes." Matt frowned.

"But..."

"Do not worry about it, Matt." Near cut off. "Matt will do his best, I'm sure." Matt smiled.

* * *

Linda sat onstage, the curtains drawn, on her knees as she bowed her head lightly, waiting for her cue. Behind her, Aiber started the piano and she took deep breaths---she had rehearsed this with Near and Matt hundreds of times, and hoped that Matt would do his best. After all, his part was in Italian (Italian! Poor Matt could barely say the words, all but butchering them each time he spoke!). Behind the stage, Wedy stood with Matt (who was waiting to step out and sing). Near was next to him.

"I pray you'll be our eyes,  
and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise,  
in times when we don't know." Linda started, still on the floor as if she were actually praying. The audience grew larger as more and more people were drawn in by her voice and posture. Backstage, Matt stood straighter, ready to enter. A small hand on his arm stopped him and a fierce nod met his enquiring gaze. Understanding the unspoken meaning, Matt stepped back lightly. Ignoring Near's wince, he rubbed the albino on the head. Sighing, Near allowed the contact.  
"Let this be our prayer,  
when we lose our way.  
Lead us to the place,  
guide us with your grace,  
To a place where we'll be safe." Linda took a breath and waited for Matt's voice to come up.

"La luce che tu dai." Came the soft voice, stepping out to stand next to Linda. She stiffened slightly and looked up---that wasn't Matt's voice. Her eyes caught with Near's and he smiled encouragingly, helping her up.

"I pray we'll find your light." She continued, her eyes staring into Near's dark ones with confusion in hers. He continued the song in Italian, ignoring her questioning gaze.

"Nel cuore resterà." He sang. Linda took a shaky breath, deciding to continue and just trust in Near.

"And hold it in our hearts."

"A ricordarci che." Near translated. Linda held his gaze, tears filling her own eyes slowly.

"When stars go out each night---" She started.

"L'eterna stella sei.  
Nella mia preghiera." He sang as she vocalized briefly. Linda continued alone.

"Let this be our prayer."

"Quanta fede c'è." Backstage, Mello came up, looking at Matt curiously. Wasn't the red-head supposed to be up there?

"When shadows fill our day.  
Lead us to a place." Linda lead Near closer to the front of the stage, finally understanding his plan. As much as she hated to help him with it (and Mello would give her hell later) she knew that she had to do it. Besides, he was already out there, on stage with her. There was nothing else she could do.

"Guide us with your grace." Near sang in english. Linda took a breath.

"Give us faith so we'll be safe." Near had been pleased, upon teaching her, to know that she had learned Italian when she was younger. Her father had traveled a lot, before he suddenly disappeared, and he would often take the small girl with him. She had spent about a year in Italy, he did not know precisely where, when she had been about five. That was where Wammy's picked her up.

"Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità." They sang together, and by the end of their duet, Linda had tears in her eyes, staring at Near. Near's gaze, however, was a little off. Mello, for the first time in weeks, caught Near's gaze in a heated questioning of their own. Linda noticed, but seemed to know who it was Near was staring at, so she didn't mind. However, Near's plan began to shape in Mello's mind. Mello's eyes widened, and he froze in shock.

"La forza che ci dia." Near sang. Linda took a shaky breath so that her tears wouldn't be heard in her voice.

"We ask that life be kind." She said. Backstage, Mello unfroze and made to take a step forward. Not alarmed in the slightest, Matt flew around and grabbed the blonde's arms, keeping him back.

"È il desiderio che." Near kept his eyes locked with Mello's---understand, I'm doing this because I want to---as Linda stared up at him.

"And watch us from above." Mello tried to fight Matt off and Wedy went in front of Mello, not breaking his eye contact with Near, and helped Matt. Alone, that would have done nothing, but together they managed to keep Mello restrained enough.

"Ognuno trovi amor." Unnoticed by anyone, someone in the audience broke away from the crowd and ran towards a building near the front of the town.

"We hope each soul will find." Mello froze as the rest of the lyrics came up and Near continued to look into his eyes unwaveringly---those lyrics were written with him in Near's mind.

"Intorno e dentro a sè." Near sang.

"Another soul to love." Linda translated for him. Mello tried even harder to escape the restraints of Matt and Wedy but nothing worked and he was forced to watch helplessly.

"Let this be our prayer." Near sighed, not taking his eyes off of Mello.

"Let this be our prayer." Linda's tears finally made their way down her cheeks as she touched Near's face softly. Near allowed her to touch him as he stared at Mello.

"Just like every child." A large group came into the back of the audience, and one member came towards the front of the stage alone, looking up at the display in front of him.

"Just like every child." Linda repeated. Mello fought harder---no good.

"Need to find a place,  
guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe." Near and Linda sang together again, finishing the song in a duet. Mello's eyes finally filled with tears and Wedy looked on in surprise, not loosening her grip on Mello.  
"E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverà." Linda hugged Near and for a few seconds, as their voices fell back down to a normal pitch, Near allowed the contact. As soon as the song ended, however, Ryuzaki jumped on stage and pulled his cousin---rather forcefully---from the Wammy girl.

"Welcome back, dear cousin. You gave us such a fright." He whispered in Near's ear.

"NEAR!" Mello screamed suddenly, fighting harder than before. Aiber joined Wedy and Matt's struggle to keep him back as Ryuzaki took Near from the stage.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryuzaki sat across Nate as they rode back to the castle.

"You have a lot of people worried about you, Nate." Ryuzaki said quietly as Nate stared out of the carriage they were traveling in. Near was silent for a bit longer.

"Naomi?" He whispered.

"She's fine." Ryuzaki answered back. Nate nodded.

"Raye?" Nate asked again.

"They are to be wedded soon." Ryuzaki informed him. "They have been putting it off in hopes that you will be found and brought back." Nate was quiet again. "That girl you were hugging---"

"Linda is a dear friend of mine, Ryuzaki. Nothing more, and it would not hurt her for me to say so. In fact, I think she would be proud of the fact." Near stared at the window. "My play was performed."

"I saw. It was excellent, Nate. You really outdid yourself." Ryuzaki praised. Nate shrugged.

"I simply wrote it. It was Wammy's that brought it to life." Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"Wammy's?" He questioned, his thumb in his mouth. Nate smiled lightly, barely.

"Yes. And Mello, my Phantom-san, did the best of them all." Nate tilted his head to the back of the carriage, smile fading. 'Mello...' He thought, glancing out the window. 'I hope you're happy now...'

* * *

Mello ignored Linda's calls for him as he sat in his room numbly, still thinking over what had happened only the night before.

Flashback

_"Near!" Mello screamed suddenly, fighting harder than before. Aiber joined Wedy and Matt's struggle to keep him back as Ryuzaki took Near from the stage. As they fought, tears trailed down Mello's cheeks and after a few seconds, he stopped, tilting his head down. His tears landed on the floor as everyone who was holding him back slowly released him. His shoulders shaking, Mello sank to the floor and ignored everyone's startled comments._

He had just decided, minutes before coming out to watch Matt and Linda perform, that he would talk to Near and finally get the stupid Prince thing out of the way. It was out of character for him to actually cry, and everyone was startled enough to leave him alone, with the exception of Backyard Bottomslash and Linda. Granted, he ignored them both and just moved his stuff from Matt's room to his original room, the one he shared with Near.

Near. Nate. Mello had been thinking about it, thinking hard, ever since he had left and returned that one night a few weeks ago, and had come to his own decision. It took him a while (serious things like this usually did), but it finally hit him that, whether Near was a prince or not, he was just Near. It was up to Near whether or not he wanted to go back to his...castle, (knowing he would have to at some point, though) but until he did, Mello had decided to try to get things back to the way they were before, ignore the fact that the albino was a prince. Then he went and got taken. That had been an awkward conversation with the group.

Flashback

_"Who knew Near would do this?" Mello asked quietly from the cabinet. Matt stood by him, and Mello glanced at him in anger. "Were you in on it, Matt?" Matt shook his head._

_"Nah, man." Matt told him. "I'm too loyal to you to keep something like that a secret. So Near didn't tell me." Mello shook his head, leaning against the cabinet, sighing._

_"Why would he do something like this?" Mello asked softly. Linda placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"In essence, you told him to." She said quietly. Mello opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "No, listen to me, Mello. When we found out, you were furious. We thought you would hurt Near, and then you left so suddenly." Linda shook her head. "You had said that you didn't want to see Near, and you were ready to leave him anywhere."_

_"I say all sorts of shit when I'm pissed." Mello protested. "You guys all know that I don't mean anything I say when I'm like that." Linda shrugged._

_"Near doesn't know you as well as we do, first of all. We've all known you longer and we know that when you say things like that, it's because you don't think before you speak." Ignoring Mello's cry of protest, Linda threw her hair over her shoulder and continued. "Second, Near has never seen you get truly mad before. That was the first time." She bit her lip here and paused before speaking. "And...even Wedy thought you really wanted Near gone..." Mello sighed and leaned against the cabinet._

_"We've gotta get him back." He decided._

_"We can't!" Linda protested. Mello glanced at her._

_"Why not?" He asked quietly. Linda shook her head, not noticing the danger sign._

_"He wanted to go! He didn't want to stay here, with you mad at him!" Linda cried. Mello whirled on her, only hearing the first part of her sentence._

_"You were in on it?" He snarled out at her, eyes flashing. She shook her head softly. Mello ignored her. "You let him go through with it?" A hand on Mello's shoulder stopped him._

_"Knock it off, Mello!" Wedy snapped. "Near didn't tell you guys because he didn't want to worry any of you." Mello pulled his shoulder out of Wedy's reach._

_"So you were in on it?" He cried angrily. Wedy scowled at him._

_"Me and Aiber alike. Near trusted us both because he knew we wouldn't try to talk him out of it." Mello's eyes flashed._

_"Well, you should have!"_

_"It's not our decision to make!" Wedy yelled at Mello. Mello stepped back lightly, shock on his face---this was the first time Wedy ever truly raised her voice in anger. "Just like if any of you decide to leave, we can't do much but send you off with what we can." Mello looked away. Wedy touched his shoulder again, softly. "I'm sorry, Mello..."_

_"I'm going to bed." Mello replied stiffly._

That had been almost instantly after the show, and Mello hadn't come out of his room since.

* * *

Backyard Bottomslash ran into the kitchen, grinning madly.

"Guess what!" Linda, Believe Bridesmaid, and Matt looked up from where they were sitting on the couch.

"What, Backyard?" Linda asked. Backyard stopped, looked at them all, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Where the hell is Mello?" Matt snorted.

"Sulking in his room. As usual." Backyard stomped towards Mello's room.

"Oh, hell no!" BAM! BAM! BAM! "MELLO! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Backyard started banging on Mello's door, Matt, Linda, and Believe falling behind, watching from a distance.

"What?" Mello hissed, opening the door after a few minutes of abuse. Backyard grinned.

"We're on the move again." Was all that was said before Backyard turned around promptly and walked away.

* * *

All right, who's mad at L? I got a review saying that (and I quote) 'L IS A POOPY HEAD' XD poor L!!!! and Near, and Mello....and the rest of Wammy's, for having to put up with Mello. I had a feeling I should've mentioned this before, but I've never read the Los Angeles BB Murder Case, and I got the names off of Wikipedia, so I technically don't know much about Backyard Bottomslash, Believe Bridesmaid, and Quarter Queen besides the name and that they got killed by Beyond Birthday. yea....so, sorry...


	23. Chapter 23

Mello stared out after Backyard Bottomslash.

"Did Backyard seriously threaten to break down my door...to tell me we're moving?" Mello asked slowly. Linda stifled a giggle before nodding. Mello blinked and closed his door again. Linda took one look at Matt and Believe Bridesmaid before the three of them cracked up.

* * *

Nate sat in his room. It was interesting---he had just gotten back and already he wanted to leave. He sighed---if Ryuzaki had not taken him to the commoner's village in his kingdom, he wouldn't have met Mello. Nate's eyes widened slightly. Speaking of Mello...

He left his room to go through the archives in the library. 'Mihael...'

* * *

Mello sighed and opened the door before Backyard Bottomslash could begin pounding.

"Yea, Backyard?" He asked tiredly. It had been a few months since Near had left, and every time they moved Backyard seemed to get an urge to inform him, pounding hard enough to break the door down (actually, one time Backyard actually _did_ break the door down, but Mello refuses to talk about that).

"We're on the move again." Mello nodded and moved to close the door, but Backyard kept it open. "Um, Mello?"

"Yes, Backyard?" Backyard sighed.

"Mello, it's been about a year...we're going to where we picked up Near." And with that Backyard left. Mello blinked, then closed the door and leaned against it.

"Where we picked up Near...Nate's kingdom, huh?" Mello whispered. It amazed him---for the geniuses they were, Matt, Linda, Aiber, and Wedy forgot Near's real name (granted, it could be the stress of running so many kids that they collected with Wammy's for Near's Phantom of the Opera) and only Mello remembered that Nate was Near's real name. And of course, Mello told nobody outside of the aforementioned people that Near was really a prince, so they didn't understand the crazed insomniac (as Backyard so eloquently called Ryuzaki) took him. Mello hit his head against his door. Maybe he could visit Near...

* * *

Nate leaned against the window tiredly. A few months prior, he had looked through the library's archives and found what he had been looking for instantly.

Flashback

_Nate took down a folder, looking through it quickly. He had been thinking, ever since Mihael told him his name, about where he had heard the name before. After a few seconds, he found the file of a blonde male. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. The name at the top of the file read 'Keehl, Miche', and Nate almost smiled. He took the file and, opening it, started reading it. It seemed that Miche had been a castle servant, helping Nate when he was younger. He was like a father to Nate when he was younger, as his own was busy running a kingdom (and was later assassinated with his wife---but Nate didn't want to talk about that). When Nate was about four, Miche had brought Ryuzaki to him. Ryuzaki was about ten, and Miche explained that Ryuzaki was Nate's new cousin (his mother's brother, who lived with them in the castle, had found him wandering the streets and took him in, later adopting him)._

_Nate rolled his eyes and continued to read the file. Miche, Nate found, had a son of his own. His wife had died in labor, and he raised his son in the castle with Nate. Nate raised an eyebrow, but continued reading. Mihael Keehl, Miche's son, had gotten along with Nate at first, but quickly got annoyed with the four-year-old following him around everywhere. Mihael had just turned six when he finally had it, hitting four-year-old Nate on the head as he followed him outside. A few days later, Mihael simply disappeared, clothes and food gone as well, and Miche had been heartbroken. He had stayed a few more years with Nate, but died because of some strange sickness._

Which would have explained why Mello had sounded so familiar, Nate mused, when he saved me. And why his name sounded familiar as well. He sighed---he had always wondered what had happened to the six-year-old, but he forgot it when Miche died and Ryuzaki took his place. Although Ryuzaki was only ten at the time, he had an amazing musical ability and taught Nate about the theatre.

A flurry of movement caught Nate's eye and he turned to see a girl with her friends. The group of three were giggling and Nate managed to hear some of their conversation.

"Did you see?" One asked.

"Yea. Wammy's is back!" Another giggled back. Nate blinked. Wammy's was here...?

"I can't wait to see them all again." The last one smiled happily. "They've gotten more people, did ya see?"

"Yea!" Their conversation dulled as they walked away. Nate sighed. Wammy's... He glanced around and made a quick decision.

* * *

Mello and Linda were onstage, Matt watching them as they performed Near's _Phantom of the Opera_. A sudden movement behind him made him whirl around to see Backyard Bottomslash, Quarter Queen, and Believe Bridesmaid trapping a bundle of white. Curious, Matt went over...and nearly hit the floor.

"Near!" He hissed, pulling the albino up and wrapping an arm around Near's neck. Near winced. "Sorry, man."

"Hey, Matt." Near said, looking around.

"Mels and Linda are onstage." Matt told Near. Near grinned at him. "If you want, I'll get them when Wedy, Rester, and Halle go onstage."

"Linda, yes." Near said, his eyes wide, paling a bit more (not that Matt noticed). "Please don't inform Mello that I'm here, Matt." Matt frowned.

"Near, you know I can't do that." Matt said. Near's eyes widened.

"Matt---"

"_Like yellow parchment is his skin._" Near gasped silently as Rester started and he practically sank into Backyard's arms. Mello and Linda, sighing lightly, stayed in their positions, Linda leaning her head back over the edge of the bed. From her position, she could see Matt perfectly. She smiled at him, until she noticed the semi-confused expression on his face.  
"_You must always be on your guard._" Linda frowned and Matt pulled forward Backyard, and in Backyard's arms...

Linda could barely hold back a shriek and she couldn't contain the grin that suddenly covered her face.

"_Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue._" Linda slid back into the bed, pushing Near from her mind as she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Mello, who had been watching Linda, frowned as he wondered what would make Linda (for lack of a better word) squeak like that. He couldn't see from his angle. But then the curtain rose and he began to 'play' the organ.

Backyard pulled back and let go of Near.

"All right, kiddo." Backyard said, letting go of the albino. Near smiled lightly. "What's up? You go missing for months, and now you're suddenly back?"

"Who's back, Backyard?" Wedy asked. She caught sight on Near and, after a wide-eyed stare, squealed loudly (well, only Mello and Linda heard on stage. Linda smiled inwardly, knowing what Wedy saw, while Mello wondered what the hell was going on with everybody tonight) and hugged him. Near tensed and Wedy let go instantly. "Sorry, Near. I'm so happy to see you, though!"

"Hello, Wedy." Near smiled.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it  
__Can you even dare to look  
__Or bear to think of me?_" Near looked out and watched Mello pace the stage, his hand on his face, scowling as he glanced at Linda. Near smiled.

"How has everyone been?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Mello. Wedy smiled.

"I'm sure we're all good, Near. But why don't you wait and stay a bit? Mello would like to see you, I'm sure." Near tensed as soon as she said 'Mello'.

"I would rather not talk to Mello." Near said softly. Wedy frowned.

"Why not?"

"I do not want to see him." He tilted his head as soon as Mello finished and bowed slightly. "It would seem i have to go now. Goodbye, Wedy, Backyard, Matt." Near disappeared just as Linda and Mello came on.

"Where is he?" Linda asked excitedly. Mello frowned.

"What the hell?" Linda ignored him.

"Where is he, Matt?" Matt sighed.

"He left." Her face fell. Matt pulled her away from Mello to whisper in her ear. "He doesn't want to see Mello. I think that Near thinks that Mello is still mad at him." Linda sighed.

"We'll have to fix that somehow." Linda sighed.

* * *

The second night, Mello was onstage. Near watched him silently from backstage.

"_There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
yet slips away from us?" _Mello was staring at the crowd, and Near felt something in him stir as he watched the blonde pace the front of the stage slowly, never breaking contact with the crowd.

__

"Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
Oh ooo oh  
There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us.  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us." Mello had created this song a few weeks after Near had been taken from Wammy's by the crazed insomniac (he adopted Backyard's nickname for him). He had shown it to Wedy and she approved.

"Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh oo woh, when love must die?" Aiber's fingers crashed on the piano and Mello had a strange sensation of someone watching him. Of course, he knew people were watching him (he was onstage, after all, and he wasn't stupid) but this felt like a specific gaze.

"But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips.  
And we can have forever.  
And we can love forever.  
Forever is our today." Near felt tears well up in his eyes and Linda placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she smiled lightly. They both refocused on Mello.

_"Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today.  
Who waits forever anyway?_" Mello bowed as Linda lead Near away silently, to honor his wishes of not being seen by Mello.

"He wrote that for you, you know." Linda said gently. Near looked at her, silently asking her to explain. "He wrote it after you left." Linda sighed. "It was horrible. He wanted to go after you, at first, but Wedy wouldn't let him. Then he locked himself in his room for weeks, and he only came out to use the bathroom and perform." Linda looked at Near. "He really misses you, Near."

"Mello doesn't like me too much anymore." Near said quietly. Linda sighed.

"I told you, he just needed some time. He's really miserable, Near." Linda grabbed the albino by his hand and forced him to look at her. "You didn't see his face when your cousin took you, Near." She told him softly. "He was crying, Near. Mello _never_ cries, Near. Never. Even the one time he had broken his arm from falling off of the top of the caravan when he was eight." Near sighed.

"All right." He whispered. Linda smiled.

"You'll see him?" She asked excitedly as Mello started another act with Matt and Backyard Bottomslash. Near looked at Mello.

"I will. Not yet." Near said softly. "Not yet, but I will." Linda beamed.

* * *

all right, all right. who's slightly happier with me? ....i dont see many raised hands.....it'll get better, i promise! XD it'll get better...Queen owns 'Who Wants To Live Forever', which is the song that is sung by Mello.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been three days since Wammy's had entered Nate's kingdom and Near had yet to talk to Mello, Linda noted angrily. She had been in her room, checking off the days until they left, and was getting more and more pissed off until she couldn't restrain it anymore. Letting out a furious yell, she started throwing things around her room. From the living room with Backyard Bottomslash, Matt looked up in alarm at the yell, and then stood up in a slight panic (which showed the red-head's devotion to her as he was usually unable to get up from the couch in three seconds) when things started making THUD! noises from Linda's room. When the fourth THUD! resonated from her room, Matt flew down the hall (another sign of devotion---Matt never _flew_. He _crawled_.). He managed to open her door, avoid the (very thick) book she had just thrown at said door, and enter relatively unharmed.

"What's going on?" He asked. Linda turned, glaring.

"Near _promised_ he would talk to Mello." Linda huffed, sitting down on her bed. "It would be a calm conversation, I'm sure, since Mello's not mad anymore, and Near was never mad in the first place. So why won't he do it?" Matt snickered and Linda whacked him.

"OW!" Rubbing the back of his head, Matt gave Linda a fake injured look. "Jeez, Lin. All I meant was, Mello went to the castle to talk to Near." Linda turned to Matt.

"He did?" Matt nodded and Linda squealed. "Ok."

* * *

Mello looked up and the castle and sighed, then entered it slowly. He saw a woman, who came over slowly.

"Are you here to see Nate-sama?" She drawled out. Mello blinked and nodded. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. "Nate-sama is in his room." She deposited him outside of a door and, after a few seconds of her staring at him, Mello entered nervously. Nate stood by the window, looking out on the grounds. Mello turned to ask the woman something only to find she had disappeared. Taking a deep breath (he shouldn't be this nervous, dammit!) Mello entered the room and shut the door behind him silently.

"Oi." That one syllable caught his attention and Nate turned, black eyes locking with blue.

"Mello..." Near whispered softly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, during which neither knew how to break or where to start their conversation, Mello smirked.

"The one and only." He said. Biting his lip, Mello tilted his head forward in the semblance of a bow. Near smiled awkwardly and Mello smirked again. "Screw the royalty shit, no offense, Near." He straightened up and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "How've you been since you got back?" Near shrugged lightly, moving to sit on his bed. "Linda and Matt said you've been coming to see the show."

"I have." Near said.

"You didn't stay very long." Mello said quietly. Near bit his lip this time.

"I thought Mello was still mad at me." Mello, hesitantly at first, sat next to Near.

"I was only mad the first couple of days." Near stared at Mello, wide-eyed. Mello continued. "I have to think about things that are about as serious as that, Near. I can't just ignore it. Wammy's is my life, y'know? No, I don't think you do. But---"

"Mihael..." Near cut him off and Mello turned to him, eye brow raised.

"Yea?"

"Miche asked for you. A lot. Especially when he was sick." Mello froze and turned to Near.

"Near...?"

"Mihael was the son of the man who took care of me when I was younger, before Ryuzaki came in." Near turned to smile at Mello. "He had left a few days after he turned six, and Miche had tried to stay alive long enough to see him again. But Miche died a long time ago, and Ryuzaki stepped in to take care of me."

"Miche...took care of you...?" Mello said slowly, his eyes wide. Near nodded.

"Miche Keehl." Mello did a double-take and stared at Near.

"Nate---" Ryuzaki stepped in and stopped in shock, staring at Mello. "Mihael? Mihael Keehl?" Mello frowned but nodded. Ryuzaki looked amused. "Ah, that would explain it." He said, stepping in and looking the two over. "I thought you looked slightly familiar in some way, but I couldn't quite figure it out." Mello scowled and glared at the insomniac, who laughed. "All right, all right. I'll leave. Be careful, you two. You never got along very well." And with that, he was gone. Mello cursed under his breath.

"Damn freak. He's weird." Near bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "How the hell is he related to you again?"

"My uncle adopted him when he was ten. Found him wandering on the street." Mello made an 'ah, I see' noise in the back of his throat and turned to Near again.

"I'm really sorry for whatever I said to you when I was pissed." Mello said. Near opened his mouth, but Mello cut across him. "Whenever I get like that, it's usually best to disregard whatever I say, 'cause I don't mean any of it. So, I'm really sorry." Near smiled.

"Mello's forgiven." Mello smirked at him.

"Thanks, you idiot." He said, hitting the albino playfully on the back of the head. Near placed his hand on the back of his head and looked at Mello in something similar to the first time Mello hit his head. Then he smiled and tilted his head to the side as Mello started talking again. "When you left, I...I had planned to tell you that it didn't matter that you were the prince of some kingdom, and that I was sorry for yelling at you and throwing you around our kitchen." Near laughed for the first time since Mello knew him (or rather, met up with him again).

"I already told Mello he was forgiven. How many times will Mello apologize?"

"That was for two different things." Mello protested.

"Both were for when Mello was mad. It was for the same thing." Near pointed out. Mello gaped, then shut his mouth with a smirk.

"Shut up, you brat." Near shook his head.

"Make me." He said. No sooner were the words out of Near's mouth then Mello's lips were pressed on his. Near's eyes flew up to lock with Mello's. Mello watched him look in shock for a few seconds before his eyes slipped shut. Near's did as well, and he leaned into Mello, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck softly. When they pulled away for a breath, Near buried his head in Mello's neck. "I wanna go back to Wammy's."

"We would love to have you back, Near." Mello sighed, rubbing Near's head softly. "But you can't just leave this behind."

"I can try."

"Who would rule as king if you, the heir to the throne, were to disappear?" Silence.

"Will you stay?" Near asked quietly. Mello froze for a second, then sighed and shook his head.

"I can't leave Wammy's like that, Near." Near's arms tightened around Mello's neck.

"Then I'm coming with you." Mello laughed slightly.

"And the next king will be---"

"Ryuzaki can take over for me. Or Naomi and Raye. They were married a few months ago." Near whispered. Mello sighed.

"Are you sure, Near?" Near smiled, knowing he was winning.

"Positive, Mello."

* * *

Near mused, as he slipped down the hall silently, Mello in front of him, how interesting it was that while he had not liked being in the castle (something had always felt...off since Mihael left), he had liked being at Wammy's. It was louder at Wammy's, yes, and it was overcrowded at Wammy's (that was his fault, though), and all around generally not a place where princes spent their time. But, as Mello pulled Near across the kingdom grounds, Near had this feeling (as he always did around Mello and Wammy's in general) that he was loved, for himself, and that he was welcome instantly. They flew through the village hand-in-hand, Near in his white pajamas and Mello in his usual black clothing.

"Mello, what's going on?" Linda called from where she was sitting next to Matt (imagine: Near behind Mello, and Mello running as if he would die if he stopped) on the stage. Mello pulled to a stop and Near crashed into him from behind. Linda turned to Matt and shrugged. Mello grinned.

"Guys, say hello to our newest recruit. He's awesome---we don't even have to train him again!" He said, pulling Near from behind him. Linda gasped in surprise and Matt grinned.

"Welcome back, man."

* * *

All right. raise your hand if you think that it's over? *raises hand, then pulls down quickly, then puts it back up, then down again. repeatedly.* i dunno if it is or not. it depends. there is one more chapter in my head, but it's kinda jumped-ahead and a bit sad...ish. drop a review, tell me whatcha think. and the funniest thing, it took me at least three tries to spell 'clothing' correctly. how sad is that?


	25. Chapter 25

Five years later...

Mello held Near's hand as they stood silently around the little marker they had in front of them. Linda stood on Near's other side, her hand in Matt's, as she tried to hold back tears. Backyard Bottomslash, Believe Bridesmaid, and Quarter Queen stood with Watari, all four of them standing just behind Near, Mello, Aiber, Linda, and Matt. The rest of Wammy's was in the caravan, either crying or trying to console one another while crying. The marker in front of them said '_Mary Kenwood aka Wedy, one of the best and well-known actress of Wammy's Theatre_'. No one had known when or where she was born, so that was all it said.

Beyond Birthday had always had a terrible temper, but this was too far, Near decided, his hand clenching Mello's angrily. Beyond had lashed out one day, hurting at least seven of the Wammy kids and killing Wedy when she tried to help them and stop him at the same time. Aiber, Matt, and Backyard had heard the commotion, but nobody could get in because Beyond had locked the door. When one of the kids let them in several hours later, Beyond had gone and Wedy had been unconscious on the floor. Blood had been all over the cabinets. Beyond was never found. Sighing shakily, Near moved so that Believe Bridesmaid was between him and Mello. Quarter Queen went to the other side of Matt, and Backyard Bottomslash moved to the end of the line by Quarter. They all took a deep breath, and with Aiber and Watari watching, said their final goodbyes to Wedy in the only real way Wammy kids knew how---with a performance.

"_525,600 minutes.  
525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes.  
How do you measure, measure a year?_" They swallowed back their tears and tried to smile as they performed one of the few songs Wedy had created while she acted on Wammy's stage.

"_In daylights? In sunsets?  
__In midnights? In cups of coffee?  
In inches? In miles?  
In laugher, in strife?  
In 525,600 minutes?  
How do you measure a year in the life?_" They got into the beat of the song that was performed by Wedy and Aiber a few years before Matt and Linda appeared, and Aiber smiled sadly, though warmly.

"_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of---_" The girls went on, the boys starting a beat later.

"_Love._"

"_Love._"

"_Seasons of---_"

"_Love._"

"_Love._" Linda stepped forward slightly but confidently.

"_525,600 minutes.  
525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes.  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_" Mello stepped forward as she stepped back, in the same manner she did---slightly but confidently. The way that Wedy had trained them.

"_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried?  
In the bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died?_" The others around Mello began clapping to keep an invisible beat as they sang while he finished his part.

"_It's time now to sing out  
__Though the story never ends,  
Let's celebrate, remember a year  
In the life of friends.  
Remember the love._"

"_Oh, you've got to, got to,  
Remember the love._" Linda sang strongly, tears pouring down her face.

"_Remember the love._"

"_You know that love is a gift  
__From up above._" Linda continued the mini solo as the group sang.

"_Remember the love._"

"_Share love, give love  
Spread love._"

"_Measure in love._"

"_Measure, measure your life in  
__Love._" Linda reached an impossibly high note and managed to hold it there the remainder of the song, coming down slowly as the song ended.

"_Seasons of---_"

"_Love._"

"_Love._"

"_Seasons of---_"

"_Love._"

"_Love._" They ended the song and Aiber, smiling, clapped with Watari.

"Very good, you guys." Aiber said, rubbing Matt's head (even though the red-head was now slightly taller than him now) and generally congratulating the group. Linda finally broke down and Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her back to the caravan. Slowly, the whole group left, save Mello and Near. Near leaned down and touched the marker softly.

"We'll all miss you, Wedy." He whispered softly, standing slowly. He smiled slightly at Mello, and Mello smiled back, then glanced at the marker.

"We'll come again next year, all right?" He promised. They looked down at the marker one last time. Then, with Near's hand in his own, Mello lead them down to the caravan. They loaded onto the caravan, and a few minutes later, Wammy's Theatre pulled away.

* * *

All right, now i think it's over. whoo, that was my shortest chapter yet---only 892 words. well, i warned you it was sad. i figured that Beyond should more or less stay the same. So he went mad. i dunno what happened, but...well, it's over. so i thank my faithful reviewers (especially Backyard Bottomslash and Kit of Light and Dark) for keeping me glued to my story long enough to finish it. XD thank you!


End file.
